Gifts for a Princess
by DameM
Summary: On his birthday Ichigo promised Rukia he'd come to the SS when he had his powers.  Now it's almost her birthday and he needed to keep his word.  And find a gift!  Sequel to "OFTD."
1. Back In Black

_A/N: Okay, since this is a sequel to "Obon for the Daiko," I have a list of people to thank for the third chapter of that short story: __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**Dark-heika**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**Fallen-Yuki**__, __**novicestar**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**AnimeFreak134**__, __**Mocha Turtle**__, __**MaN6A10v3r**__, and __**Assault Godzilla**__. Yes, I'm alive, although greatly unproductive. What do you do when you can't update four stories? You write another in celebration of Rukia's birthday. Real bright, wasn't it? This will be another short story like "Obon…" Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Gifts for a Princess_

_Back in Black_

Ichigo buried his blade in the ground and wiped off the sweat dripping from his forehead in miniature rivers. Zangetsu's shape was significantly different from what it had been when he'd first attained his shikai but he supposed that was only to be expected. His bankai state was even more incredible although he did kind of miss the sleek black blade it had been. It had fit with Rukia's shikai so much better, almost as if they were a pair. Perhaps his was meant to be larger so that he could shield her if there was ever a need to do so.

Right, and if she ever heard him spout such idiocy, he'd be visiting the fourth division or Orihime within moments of opening his mouth.

"You really are a scary kid, Ichigo," Urahara said, picking up the pieces of his shredded hat.

"Sorry, Hat-and-Clogs, but I don't have time to mess around. Do you think I'm good to go?" the younger Shinigami asked, pulling his Zanpakutou out of the hardened dirt and placing him back on his back.

Urahara studied the eighteen year old in front of him and privately thought that now that the daiko had his powers back, nothing would be able to stand in his way. After the incident with the Fullbringer Tsukshima and Xcution, the old shop keeper had with the help of Isshin worked to speed up the process of returning Ichigo's reiatsu to a state comparable to where it had been when he'd lost it at the end of the war.

The orange haired high school senior had perfected his Fullbring within days of Rukia returning to the Soul Society, something Ginjo hadn't expected. The other techniques that Xcution had taken years or months to learn turned out to be child's play for the war hero. Resentments and built up between the group of Hollow-effected humans and in the end their true goal had been revealed in a yelling match between Riruka and Ichigo. With Chad at his side and Orihime and Ishida coming for back up at the fluctuation of his reiatsu, Xcution's attempt to steal his powers was worth nothing but a footnote in his seemingly long career as a Shinigami daiko.

"There's only one thing I'd like to try, if you still have time," the older man answered. He knew the teenager had been preparing for college entrance exams and was probably in need of two or three days of rest. Unfortunately for him, the exam he was taking just happened to be the same day he planned on surprising the Soul Society with his return. It also happened to be Rukia Kuchiki's birthday.

"Only a moment, I still have to study for my test."

"Yes, yes, it's a simple matter, really. I was just wondering if you could open a Senkaimon. It would make things easier and you wouldn't have to wake me in the dead of night any more if you felt compelled to take a jaunt to the other dimension."

Ichigo raised an orange brow, knowing that Urahara's desire for his "beauty sleep," was the real reason the mad scientist wanted to know. "Beats me," he answered. He'd seen Rukia and Renji do it before but had never tried. He'd assumed it was something only official Shinigami could do.

Positioning Zangetsu like he'd seen the others do, he poured some of his reiatsu into the blade and shoved it into empty air, hoping it would work. The action was a success although the amount of energy coming out of the rift was clearly unstable. Turning the Zanpakutou sideways, he heard a satisfying click and watched in stunned disbelief as the gate opened.

"Isn't that interesting," Urahara mused. "Well, congratulations, my wonderful protégé! I have nothing more to teach you!" the genius exclaimed jovially although he wondered silently if it was true.

"Ah, great, thanks. I'd better close it before they get suspicious." Ichigo shooed the Hell Butterfly that had come out to greet him back into the Dangai and removed his sword from the gate's mouth. The doors closed and he sighed in relief. "I'd better get going now. Yuzu won't wait dinner on me."

"Of course, of course. Have fun!" the shopkeeper waved with his fan, watching Ichigo get back into his body and leave the underground training area. A sleek black cat rose from her perch on a nearby rock and stretched sinuously. "My, they grow up fast these days," her old friend murmured.

"You do realize he's going to come for your head when he finds out that you didn't warn him about Byakuya's plans for Rukia's birthday, don't you?" Yoruichi asked, licking one paw casually. "And I'm not helping you when he does."

"You worry too much," her old friend responded.

"One of us has to," she muttered and left the blond to his musings. Maybe Tessai had finished dinner. She could do with a saucer of milk laced with something strong right about now.

Kisuke Urahara was going to be the death of her one of these days.

* * *

><p>Ichigo dragged his feet home, feeling every muscle and bone ache. Between regular school work, studying for the entrance exams, and training to get his powers back, he'd pushed himself to the limit. The orange haired teen hadn't even gotten a good Hollow extermination in in recent months because of the way things had been going. His job was the only thing that hadn't added to the stress and that was because he'd been "temporarily fired" until his exams were over. His boss, in her ever-so-charming way, had demanded he get top marks. Knowing that her order had stemmed from a maternal, if odd affection, he'd only pretended to protest.<p>

"I'm home," he called when he opened the door and bent down to take off his shoes. Shouts from his family to hurry and up and come eat were his answer and he cautiously made his way to the table, not wanting to get attacked by his old man.

"So, my lazy son, are you ready to venture forth into the afterlife again?" Isshin questioned, his inquiry not as light hearted as it seemed.

"Yeah, I'm all set. I can even open a Senkaimon by myself."

"Really?" Karin asked. "Poor Rukia-nee."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" her brother demanded angrily.

"What do you think it means?" she shot back, grinning. "My poor, lovesick brother now has the ability to go to the Soul Society any time he wishes."

"I'm not lovesick!" the eldest sibling protested.

"Sure you're not."

"Karin-chan, Onii-chan, stop fighting. When are you going?"

"After my exams on Saturday. Until then, I'll be studying like mad so don't interrupt me."

"Saturday? That's the fourteenth, isn't it?" Yuzu asked, adding more curry to her brother's plate.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Ichi-nii, don't you remember whose birthday is January fourteenth?" Karin watched her brother wrack his brain for the answer and almost laughed out loud when it came to him.

"Oh, crap! I can't go without a gift, Rukia'll kill me!" No man in his right man forgot his almost-but-not quite girlfriend's birthday. Not if he wanted to live to see another day.

"You forgot my third daughter's birthday? Oh, Masaki, where have I gone wrong?" Isshin lamented, fake tears gathering in his eyes.

"If I get the chance, I'll be sure to ask her." Knowing his mother was in the Academy gave him some measure of peace although he would prefer it if she never saw a day of battle. Maybe he could get Captain Unohana to take her into her squad so that she would remain mostly in the Seireitei.

"Do you think she's still in the Academy?" Yuzu asked, her head titled in inquiry.

"Sure, they're usually in that place for six years, unless they're geniuses like Toushiro."

"Oh," the younger twin sighed.

"Anyway…" Karin said, trying to get her sister to forget her sadness. "Yuzu and I were pretty sure you'd forget Rukia-nee's birthday, so we took the liberty of getting her presents on your behalf." The dark haired sibling got up from the table and picked up a large box from the sofa where they'd put it earlier.

Setting it down in front of him, she watched as he lifted the lid and examined the contents. "Where, how, why…"

"There's a new accessories store in the mall," she answered his first question. "Rukia-nee's in a traditional clan so we thought it would be appropriate. And we stole your bank card when you weren't looking, so you really did pay for them."

"She has short hair now, I don't think _kanzashi_ are going to work too well," he objected, picking up a _kogai_.

"So you did notice that she had cut her hair," Karin said, her voice filled with superiority. She'd obviously taken lessons from Rukia when he wasn't looking. "It's been six months since then anyway; she could have grown it out. If she didn't, that's fine too as most of these are pins that can be worn with short hair too. Unlike our brother, we thought of everything."

"The only thing you need to do is find a suitable box to put them in and wrap it. I asked Otou-san and he said you shouldn't have any problems bringing them through that gate thing," Yuzu added for her sister.

"It might make up for breaking your promise by two days," Karin goaded.

"Promise?" Ichigo asked blankly.

"Uh-huh, you remember. 'The day I get my powers back is the day I…" his sister recited, only stopping when the elder sibling leapt for her throat. "It was so romantic."

"I can't go now!"

"You did promise, Onii-chan," Yuzu admonished.

"I know but do you have any idea what would happen if I went now? Kenpachi would chase me all over the city wanting a fight and Gramps probably wants to know what the heck happened with Xcution. I'd never make it back in time for my test. Now I wish I'd remembered her birthday sooner so I could have sent a message with that stupid butterfly that came to me when I opened the Senkaimon."

"You're in luck, my boy! Daddy just happens to have one Hell Butterfly waiting for a message to be sent to my dear third daughter!" The black insect fluttered out into the open, hovering over the table before coming to sit on Ichigo's finger.

The daiko stared at the glittering butterfly and tried to figure out how to give it his message. If he tried to infuse it with his reiatsu, he'd likely kill the thing and then Rukia would never get his message. The word had probably already gone out that he had his powers fully back and she'd wonder why he hadn't shown up like he'd promised.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Ichi-nii!" Karin said a snatched the messenger into her hands. "Now look, bug. You're going to give a message to Rukia Kuchiki-fukutaicho of Squad Thirteen. Let her know that my idiot of a brother has his university entrance exams coming up and he can't afford to miss them but he'll be there as soon as they're over. Got that?" The Hell Butterfly seemed to blink at her and moved its wings up and down as if giving an affirmative answer. "Good, and give her a kiss for him too."

"Karin!" Ichigo choked out while the others laughed. The Hell Butterfly didn't give them time to change their minds but flew off on its appointed rounds. The daiko groaned, hoping that Rukia would know it hadn't been his idea.

"Ne, Otou-san, where did you get the butterfly?" Yuzu asked.

"I have my ways," Isshin grinned and left his children wondering. "Hmm, maybe I should have sent a kiss to her myself…"

"Hell no, you perverted old goat!"

"Onii-chan, don't swear!"

"Che."

* * *

><p>Rukia was just getting ready for bed when a Hell Butterfly flew into her room and landed on her hair. Finding the behavior strange, she took the insect into the palm of her hand and listened to the message it had brought. Karin's voice echoed in the stillness of her room and she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. She heard Ichigo's shout of protest and the others' laughter as the butterfly gently touched her cheek.<p>

"What an idiot. Fine, I'll forgive you for being a bit late, but you'd better ace that test." Skimming the wings of the insect, she looked it in its beady eyes and cleared her throat. "I want to send a message back," she declared and watched in astonishment as the Hell Butterfly seemed to have a panic attack before dropping to the floor, dead. "Only the Kurosaki family could kill a Hell Butterfly by simply sending a message."

* * *

><p>Several rooms away Byakuya Kuchiki closed his eyes in dread as he heard his sister's delighted laughter. He had the nasty suspicion it had to do with an imminent visit from Ichigo Kurosaki.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just a couple of terms you might not be familiar with:  
><em>_**1.) kanzashi-**__ Japanese hair ornaments  
><em>_**2.)kogai- **__a type of hair pin that is formed as a "pin and sleeve" like a sword and its sheath.  
>More will be introduced throughout the story and expounded on.<em>


	2. Moral Support

_A/N: Several to thank for the first chapter:__**bubbleboss1022**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**Scyler**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**hollownature**__, __**darklover**__, __**Melibells**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, and __**OPrincess ShinigamiO**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. I have exciting news my loyal readers! For all of you who enjoyed "Saying I Will," you'll be glad to know that it was nominated for "__**Best IchiRuki Fanfiction Over 15 Chapters**__" at the Ichi/Ruki award site __**BlackMoonxSun. **__See my profile page for the web address. It's low on the totem pole so if you'd like to see it win, please go vote. I can't forget to thank whoever nominated it, so from the bottom of my heart, "Thank you!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Gifts for a Princess_

_Moral Support_

The senior classrooms were dead silent Friday afternoon as every student taking the college entrance exams the next day were frantically studying. Even Keigo, whose likelihood of scoring above fifty percent was almost zero, had buried his head in a book for probably the first time all year. Ichigo took notes like his life depended on it and knowing the women in his life, it could very well. While his mother would likely let him off with only a "You did your best," if he bombed the test, Rukia and his boss would have his head.

Ishida and Inoue arriving at the door caught his attention and he glanced up to see why they had interrupted him. A small, black spot hovered behind them before flying over their shoulders and towards him. Amber eyes widened when he recognized the Hell Butterfly and held out his hand as if to wave at his friends. Those that could see the insect gathered around his desk, wondering why something from the Soul Society was visiting him.

"What's that?" Keigo asked, thankful for any excuse to stop studying. He felt like his brain was turning to mush.

"That would be a Hell Butterfly," Ishida explained, pushing up his glasses.

"It brings messages to and from Shinigami in the Soul Society; and apparently to and from the Living World." Orihime continued knowledgably.

"Who would be sending you a message?" the sandy haired boy asked, confused. The others of the "Substitute Group" stared at him as if he was an idiot before Ichigo took pity on him.

"It's probably from Rukia. I sent her a message last night. Well, Karin sent it really but I'm sure she realized who it was supposed to be from." The lunch bell rang and the students who couldn't see the butterfly left to eat some place besides the classroom. "This isn't the same one though."

"You probably killed the last one," Ishida muttered under his breath just as Chad joined them.

"Shut up, Quincy."

"After you, Shinigami."

Before they could start bickering, Rukia's voice came from the insect. "Listen up, idiot, because I'm only going to say this once: You had better ace the test that is making you break your promise to me. And I expect a present for my birthday. By the way, this butterfly belongs to Nii-sama so don't kill it. Like you did the last one…"

At her words, the messenger flew around in agitation before settling down once more and letting them finish listening to Rukia's words. "The soutaicho wants to speak to you when you get here so when you arrive, go directly to the first division. Do not pass by my squad and do not collect Captain Zaraki on your way."

"Bossy midget," Ichigo muttered.

"That's all."

"Rukia-chan certainly hasn't changed."

"Oh, I forgot something." Rukia's voice became hesitant before she continued. As she spoke, the butterfly seemed to hesitate briefly before touching the daiko on the lips and taking off to hide behind the Quincy. "Thanks for the kiss." Without waiting to see if Ichigo wanted to reply, the messenger flew out the window and returned to the Soul Society.

The friends were silent for several seconds before the ribbing began. Too stunned to speak, Ichigo allowed the questions and teasing to flow around him. His face was beat red, embarrassment the foremost of his emotions. "Now, now, guys leave him alone," Orihime pleaded, not wanting to upset her friend further. Rukia had obviously meant the message to be private.

"I never thought Rukia-chan would be so bold, Inoue-san."

Finally tuning into the conversation, Ichigo scowled when he heard Keigo add the diminutive onto his friend's name. "Oi, you'd better stop adding 'chan' to Rukia's name. If her brother ever finds out, he'll slice you into a thousand different pieces and let the Hell Butterflies eat you for lunch."

"Oh, come on, don't be a spoiled sport. Or are you just getting possessive now that you two are going out?" Brown eyes glowed suggestively and Keigo wiggled his eyebrows back and forth.

"We're not going out," his friend retorted almost angrily.

"It would seem, Kurosaki, that that kiss suggests otherwise." Ishida smirked in amusement when his friend turned red once more.

"I haven't asked her out yet. I was kind of hoping to do that when I saw her next. And you know what Byakuya would do if he knew my intentions." The girls looked at him sympathetically, Tatsuki having heard all about the sixth division's captain from Orihime. Chad stood stoically by giving silent support while Ishida seemed caught between being in sympathy with Ichigo's plight and wanting to laugh at him.

"I'm sure that Captain Kuchiki will allow Kuchiki-san to date you." The flower spirit wielder nodded in encouragement.

"Thank you, Inoue but you know he hates my guts."

"Sadly, if everything Hime has told me is true, he's more likely to skewer you than let you into the family." The martial artist grinned mischievously.

"Like I'd ever be a part of a stuck up noble clan that has treated her like a pariah since she was adopted."

"She's a noble? Rukia-chan's a _hime_?" Keigo asked incredulously, stars appearing in his eyes.

The others ignored him, too intent on Ichigo's rant to bother with his delusions of grandeur. "Say, Kuchiki-san said she wanted a birthday present from you. Isn't her birthday tomorrow?" Orihime tapped her chin with a slim index finger, eyes closed in thought.

"Yeah, I'm going there as soon as I'm done with my test. The twins bought her gifts on my behalf but I need to find a gift box to put it in because they went overboard."

"What did they get?" Ishida asked, interested despite himself.

"_Kanzashi_ of all kinds. They apparently raided a new store in the mall." Just thinking about entering the shop designed for females unnerved him. He hoped that he didn't have to go back there to get the box.

"I know that place. If you really want a box that'll fit the hair combs and pins, they have a lot that look really elegant."

"Tatsuki-chan, those aren't cheap…"

"Tch, it can't cost any more than what I already forked over. Trust me, I took one look at the receipt and nearly fainted. At least Byakuya can't complain about the cost."

"Then we should go after school," Tatsuki said, cracking her knuckles as if readying for a fight.

"Why are you going? I can find the place myself." He'd just look for all of the girls coming in and out with bags that had the same logo as the box the girls brought home.

"Finding it wouldn't be the problem," Ishida added, sadistic thoughts coming to him. "Watching you enter the store without bolting might be one, though."

The orange haired daiko gazed at the Quincy, and dread crawled up his spine. "You're coming to laugh at me."

"Kurosaki, your low opinion of my motives is quite insulting. I'm merely going to lend some friendly, moral support." Light reflected off of Ishida's glasses as he gave a slight smile.

Ichigo was afraid of that.

* * *

><p>If anyone found a group of high school students walking en masse into a store clearly for women odd, no one said anything. That two girls seemed to be leading three guys along was enough to suggest that the males had been brought along unwillingly. Pictures of Kyoto's most famous geishas lined the walls, giving an elegant feel to the place. In one corner <em>kanzashi<em> clearly for brides were proudly displayed while the rest of the store seemed to be taken up by hair combs and pins for everyday use. At the front counter there were several under lock and key and Ichigo had the nasty suspicion that the ones his sisters had chosen had come from that area.

"Can I help you?" a clerk asked haughtily, clearly believing that none of them had the means to buy anything but the cheapest accessories.

"Yeah, my sisters came in here the other day to buy some combs for a friend's birthday but they didn't get a box that can store them."

"Preferably in cherry or some other dark wood," Ishida added, just to make the Shinigami more uncomfortable.

"Do you happen to know what kind were bought?" the young woman inquired, clearly believing he didn't know one from the other.

"You name it, they bought it," the war hero sighed, pulling out the receipt. Chad saw the total at the bottom and whistled under his breath before making a mental note never to ask the twins to go shopping for him.

"Oh, my, I remember this purchase. Your sisters certainly have good taste, Kurosaki-sama. I believe your friend is right, though, one made of cherry would best fit this collection." She made her way to a far corner, ornate boxes displayed to advantage. "This one will have space for everything they bought before and still have room if your friend has any of her own."

The box, inlaid with gold trim depicted a garden scene of sakura trees, the petals and branches painted on in such a way as to curve and make the best use of the surface area. Each drawer had a handle made of mother of pearl; each tinted a different color to resemble jewels. A lock secured all the drawers and the top, only assessable by using the key dangling from a ribbon attached to one hook inside. At the very bottom of the cherry tree on the lid sat a small animal, its ears at attention as it gazed at the falling petals. The addition added a touch of whimsy to the whole thing, making the box elegant instead of overbearing.

"That's a rabbit, isn't it?" Ichigo said resignedly, noting the price tag.

"Why, yes, how observant of you."

"He'll take it," Tatsuki announced, grinning from ear to ear.

"She's going to love it," Orihime sighed.

"Aa," Chad agreed.

"Sap," Ishida teased although he thought Kuchiki-san would adore the whole thing.

"That's what I was afraid of. I'll buy it."

"You have good taste, Kurosaki-sama." Pleased with the customer's decision, and the commission that she would get, the clerk lifted the box gently from the display and carried it to the counter. When Chad noticed she was having difficulty, he easily took it from her, much to her delight. "Now, just let me show you how to put in the combs and pins so they won't get damaged and will fit. The _bira-bira_, _ō__gi_, and_ tsumami kanzashi_ are especially difficult as they tend to tangle if one's not careful."

The gang spent the next fifteen minutes learning how to put away the hair accessories and the guys at least were thankful to be out of the store as soon as she placed the box in a heavy duty boutique bag and Ichigo signed for the charge to his bank card. Once at the food court, they ordered dinner, heads still reeling from the mini lecture they'd just had.

"Thank goodness that's over." Ishida wiped his glasses, a thin film of sweat clouding the lenses.

"I didn't know there were so many different kinds of _kanzashi_." Tatsuki sipped from her drink, glad to be away from the clerk.

"The midget better appreciate this," Ichigo grumbled. His bank account had taken a large hit in the last week, mostly without him knowing.

"I'm sure she will. Oh, you know, we should get her gifts too. It's her birthday after all and I don't think Kuchiki-taicho will have a relaxing celebration. Maybe she'll even have to work tomorrow. Her captain gets sick easily and she could very well be stuck looking after everyone." The collection of friends paused and exchanged looks as Orihime began imagining the petite Shinigami stuck chained to her desk in servitude because Ukitake was too ill to let her have a day off.

"Inoue, I don't think Byakuya would…"

"Oh! You know what would be even better? We could all go and wish her a happy birthday. I bet her family will have some stuffy party that she'll be bored to tears with. If we were there, she'd be much happier."

"Ah, Inoue…" Ishida

"Orihime, we can't just go to the Soul Society," Tatsuki tried to reason. "It's for souls, remember?" She really didn't want to go there ever again, even when she died. Confronting Aizen hadn't exactly left a good impression of the place on her.

"Oh, don't be silly, Tatsuki-chan. Urahara-san has a machine that could change us into souls. That's how we went the first time. I'm sure he'd be glad to do it again." With the wind firmly in her sails, she stood, collecting her garbage. "Let's all meet up at the university gate when we're done with our exams. We can go to the shop from there." Without waiting for the others' reply, the healer left them.

"How the hell did it go from being just me to all of you?" Ichigo questioned, stunned.

"That's Orihime for you," Tatsuki sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better go find something Kuchiki-san would like. Have any ideas, lover boy?"

"Chappy," Ichigo answered without thinking. "Guess I should go home and study for a bit. I'll call Urahara and ask him to set up the machine. And here I was hoping I could just open a Senkaimon and be done with it."

"You can do that?" his childhood friend asked, surprised.

"Sure, it's relatively easy actually; I'd just never tried it before. Figured I'd have to use kido or something. I can't control my reiatsu enough yet to use that so I was afraid I would blow myself up."

"You know, if you don't think they'd like us being there, you could always leave without telling Orihime."

"Nah, you'll be okay. They don't like intruders for obvious reasons but we've been there enough that they don't really mind it anymore. I'm sure a human who stood up to Aizen without any actual powers would make you a hero to Zaraki's squad. Your reiatsu's strong enough so you should be fine if you meet any of the captains or lieutenants. Besides, I could use the help. Remember, I'm supposed to talk to Gramps first when I get there. The rest of you could go find Rukia."

"In other words, you need moral support," Ishida said.

"That and you could take her gift from me to the estate. It's probably best if I don't carrying it around with me. Too many questions would arise and Zaraki might end up destroying it if he attacks me before I can get it to her. The last thing I need is for Rukia to find out what I got her before she actually opens it."

"Whatever would you do without us, Kurosaki?" Ishida sighed dramatically, a slight grin on his face. "Well, I suppose I should be off and find an appropriate gift too. See you tomorrow and try not to fail the exam."

"Very funny. Later, guys." Ichigo left them to return home, frowning at the bag he carried.

"You shouldn't tease him too much, Ishida," Chad said, crumpling his food wrapper. "He's really nervous."

"I know, but if we let him think about things too much, he might do something stupid."

"What could be dumber than trying to date the sister of a guy who hates you?" Tatsuki asked, following the two out of the food court.

"This is Kurosaki we're talking about. Do you really want to find out the answer to that question?"

"Forget I asked."

"Wise decision."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Three more types of __**kanzashi**__:  
><em>_**1.) bira-bira**__- also called __**Fluttering**__ or __**Dangling **__**style**__, they have metal strips that hang from the ornament so that they can move independently.  
><em>_**2.) **__**ōgi**__- also called __**Princess **__**style**__, they are metal, fan shaped and kamon-imprinted __**kanzashi**__ with aluminum streamers held in place by a long pin.  
><em>_**3.) tsumami kanzashi**__- literally "folded fabric hair ornament." Made from tiny squares of silk folded into petals using origami techniques. Flowers may contain anywhere from 5 to 75 or more petals, depending on the particular flower made._

_Oh, did I mention I got this from __**Wikipedia**__ before?_


	3. Surprise!

_A/N: A group to thank for reviews: __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Melibells**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**bubbleboss1022**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Shiso no Kitsune**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**MochaTurtle**__, **curio cherry**,** Tequilla Man**,** hollownature**,** Lalaith Quetzalli**, and __**kalthurin**__. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists. I got just got a notice from __**BlackMoonxSun **__awards site. __**Saying I Will**__ won first place for "__**Best IchiRuki Fanfiction Over 15 Chapters**__." Thank you to everyone who voted._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Gifts for a Princess_

_Surprise!_

The frantic scribbling of pencils, often followed by erasers echoed in the large classroom as dozens of high school third years tried to finish their exams in the time allotted. The history portion had been kept until last, perhaps the educators wanting to see how dedicated the students were to going into college. If they managed their way through Classical and Modern Japanese and Math without giving in to the pressure, the third test would be easy in comparison.

Ichigo was among his group of friends who was finishing last, Keigo and Mizuiro being the only exceptions. Tatsuki had just finished and was bringing her booklet up front, the martial artist giving her friend an encouraging smile that seemed to be slightly amused. The orange haired war hero didn't figure out why until he reached the last question, amber eyes widening in surprise.

_During what period of Japanese history were __**kanzashi **__most wildly used?_

His laughter caught in his throat, turning into a cough that drew the moderator's attention to him. "Kurosaki-san, is there a problem?"

"No, sir, just a cough." Quickly ducking his head, he studied the answers and thought back to the small lecture he'd gotten the night before. _Like I could forget this period of history. I see it every time I go to the Soul Society._ With a little flourish he filled in the bubble corresponding to the correct answer and signed his name in pen at the bottom of the last page of the booklet.

Glancing at his watch, he cursed under his breath as he gathered his things and made his way to the front. The teacher, a professor from the local junior college, nodded at him as he collected his test papers. "The results will be out by the end of next week. You should hear from your homeroom teacher."

"Thank you, sir." With a nod of goodbye, the daiko left quickly, buttoning his jacket on his way out the door. His friends had gathered at the gate as they'd arranged, a couple of them holding cups of either coffee or tea.

"I'm surprised you took so long, Kurosaki. I figured I'd have a challenge." Ishida handed the second cup he was holding over, showing that he was poking fun, not actually ridiculing.

Gratefully Ichigo took a sip of the strong coffee, both the caffeine and the sugar adding a much needed kick to his system. "All right, let's get this show on the road. Urahara will open the gate for us when we get there but he said the connection might be a little off. Although he's allowed to open legal Senkaimons now, adding the matter convertor will likely make us arrive a few hours off our target. So, it could be morning when we get there or evening."

"At least it's not days, like the first time," Ishida put in as they headed for the train station.

"It's not the day the Cleaner comes, is it?" Orihime asked apprehensively. "It would be really bad if Tatsuki-chan's first trip through the Dangai included running from that."

"He didn't say but be prepared for anything. Whichever is the case, just run like Aizen was on your tail because it would be just as bad if that train-like thing catches you."

"Gee, Ichigo, you just keep making this place seem more and more welcoming." Tatsuki paused long enough to swipe her pass at the terminal. "It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

"It's not all bad," Orihime defended. "There are some really nice Shinigami. Toushiro-kun, and Rangiku-san, Zaraki-san and Unohana-san."

"Kenpachi's not nice, he's a lunatic. His lieutenant isn't much better. Who, by the way, looks like a cute, sweet kid but is actually a monster when she doesn't get her way. My advice is to stay clear of Squad Eleven at all costs."

"How comforting."

"And Squad Twelve," Ishida said, his dark blue eyes glittering dangerously.

"If you want to stay sober, not being alone with Captain Kyoraku is probably a good idea," Chad added pensively.

Anyone else I should be wary of?" Tatsuki asked, wondering if she shouldn't rethink this whole adventure.

Ichigo sank into the nearest seat and closed his eyes trying to recall all of the high ranking people he knew. "Well, if Hiyori's around, you probably should stay clear of her. She likes to fight too and isn't exactly sane. You know Shinji and he returned to his old captain's position. Best keep him away from Inoue. I think that's about all. Oh, don't be afraid of Komamura-san. He's what they call an 'anamorphic wolf.' He looks strange but he's a good person."

Tatsuki watched the others nod in agreement and sighed. "How about I just think of everyone as strange and go from there?"

The "Substitute Group" exchanged glances and as one answered, "That's probably best."

* * *

><p>Having left his body at home, regrettably being watched over by one reinstated Kon, Ichigo met the others at Urahara's, gift in hand and wrapped in colorful silk. His father had assured him that the ornaments would go through without trouble, the matter converter resolving any issue that might have occurred. The others all stood silently in the underground training area, presents carefully tucked under their arms.<p>

Ishida was once again dressed in his Quincy outfit while Tatsuki and Orihime had changed clothes into more festive wear. Chad had on casual clothes although he'd opted for a polo shirt rather than his usual flowered button-ups. "Are you ready?"

"It's now or never."

"I hereby excuse myself from any responsibility for allowing the humans through the Senkaimon." The striped hatted shopkeeper summoned his invention and stepped back as several Hell Butterflies flew out of the opening. "And I can't promise that the Cleaner won't come through. It's been rather unpredictable since it regenerated."

"We understand."

One by one they entered, the darkness closing in on them as they began their journey. Tatsuki paused a moment to get her bearings, shifting the gift bag she had to her other hand. "Not much to look at, is it? For some reason I expected stars and multicolored lights."

"No time to ponder things, child, run!" Yoruichi's deep cat voice came from behind her before the Flash Goddess dashed passed her to the front of the line. "The Cleaner's coming!"

"Every time! What does that thing have against me?" Ichigo complained, taking off after his mentor. The group of friends raced for the opening, the Hell Butterflies leading the way.

"I thought the Hell Butterflies were supposed to ensure our passage!" Tatsuki yelled furiously.

"Kurotsuchi probably figured out a way to control the Cleaner and is doing this on purpose!" Ishida summoned his Hirenkyaku and pulled the girls up with him, moving to collect Chad but noticed that the gentle giant was using the Fullbring version of flash step to keep time with Ichigo. "Yoruichi-san, hop on," he called to the feline, lowering the platform briefly so that she could jump without slowing her pace.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun. You're always such a gentleman."

Light color graced his cheeks briefly before the archer nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Ishida, you're blushing from a compliment by a cat." Tatsuki chuckled before her shoulder became said cat's perch.

"Oh, she's not a real cat, Tatsuki-chan. Yoruichi-san is a Shinigami. She can flash step even faster than Kurosaki-kun and is an expert in kido and hand to hand combat. This is just her other form."

"I see. Why don't you transform then?"

"No!" three male cries echoed and before she could ask what the panic was all about, they passed through the gate to the other side.

"You're all such prudes," Yoruichi chuckled. "I take my leave of you here so try not to get into trouble. I'll be visiting Soi Fon if anything happens." She jumped down from Tatsuki's shoulder, free falling onto a building.

"Tatsuki-chan, when Yoruichi-san transforms, she doesn't have any clothes on," Orihime explained, using Ishida's arm for support as he brought them to the ground. "It embarrasses the guys," the healer finished, hopping off the platform before her friend could dissolve the spirit particles.

"I see," Tatsuki grinned, enjoying the sight of the normally stoic teens red in the face. "So, what now?"

"Well, they've probably already detected us so we should find the nearest captain or lieutenant." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, glad his friend had dropped the subject of Yoruichi's clothes, or lack thereof.

Before he could make any other suggestions, Hisagi rounded the nearest corner and stopped at the sight of the humans and Shinigami daiko. "What are you guys doing here?" he demanded.

"Ah, hello Hisagi-san," Orihime waved in greeting. "We're here for Kuchiki-san's birthday."

"It's seven in the morning. Isn't that a little early to be visiting?"

"Seven? But it was almost two in the afternoon when we left home," Tatsuki protested, wondering what kind of idiot tattooed "69" on his cheek for the entire world to see.

"Told you the time would shift. Don't worry, by the time you get to the Kuchiki estate it'll be almost eight and then it'll take about another hour just to gain entry." Unless they used their powers to jump over the walls but Ichigo hoped Byakuya would be kind enough to let them in through the front door.

"You really have to stop coming as you please Kurosaki-daiko," the lieutenant admonished. "And you even brought a stranger this time."

"Hey, I'm no stranger. I stood up to Aizen and lived, you know. Mostly thanks to that busty Shinigami with the pink scarf." Tatsuki glared at the dark hair man, daring him to say more.

"You know Rangiku-san?"

"Is that her name?" the martial artist asked in confusion. "I don't remember exchanging names."

"Yeah, that was her. You should probably thank her for shielding you. Hisagi-san, can you take her to the Tenth before escorting her to Rukia's? I have to go see Gramps about what happened with Ginjo. The others can get there by themselves." Ichigo handed his gift to Chad, trusting his friend to get it safely to Rukia.

"Uh…" Hisagi hesitated, his need for order put up against his desire to see the woman he had a crush on.

"I'd take her myself but I've been ordered to go directly to see the old man."

Ichigo's apparent adherence to the rules won him over in the end. "Sure. This way, Miss…"

"Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Arisawa-san," Hisagi gestured for her to go ahead, leaving the rest of the group to chuckle.

"Excellently played, Kurosaki," Ishida smirked, pushing his glasses up.

"I rather thought so. All right, I leave you to make your way. Tell Rukia I'll be there as soon as the old man lets me go." With a gesture of farewell, the orange haired war hero flashed stepped away, leaving the remaining members of their small group to stare after him.

"Shall we?" Ishida asked, the two boys flanking Orihime.

"I hope Kuchiki-san doesn't mind our intrusion."

"Somehow, I have the feeling that our arrival will be much appreciated."

* * *

><p>Since Ichigo's reiatsu was well known to everyone, it didn't take long for the word to get around (by word of mouth and by Hell Butterfly) that he and his friends had come to the Soul Society. Those in the know already knew exactly why the Shinigami daiko was there, both for personal reasons and for highly classified Shinigami business. Most just shrugged and went on their way, certain something interesting would happen to liven their currently boring days while others either dreaded the coming hours or looked for ways to challenge the daiko to a duel.<p>

Renji was of the former camp, sipping his tea while he sat across from his captain and frowning. "Ichigo isn't going to like this, Captain. Rukia might just revolt."

"Rukia will follow my instructions." The noble said nothing about the orange haired boy who had had the audacity to bring his human friends along for his duties.

"Well, sure, because you're her brother, but that doesn't mean she won't do something to sabotage your efforts. Besides, today's her birthday. You haven't exactly planned a party to celebrate."

"On the contrary, there is no better way to celebrate her maturity than to arrange for eligible suitors to visit and shower her with gifts."

"If you say so," the red haired lieutenant muttered. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>Rukia was fastening her obi when a maid came to tell her Byakuya wanted to see her. Slipping one last pin in her hair in an attempt to tame her still unruly bang, the petite Kuchiki princess walked sedately to her brother's study, noting absently that Renji was within. He'd arrived in time for breakfast, saying that she deserved one friend with her on her birthday. About the same time as they had sat down to partake of their meal, the familiar reiatsus of her human friends had brushed her senses and she was quite happy with Ichigo's present. What better way to celebrate than to have all the people dear to her close?<p>

"You asked for me, Nii-sama?" she inquired, knocking lightly on the frame.

"Enter."

"Is something the matter, Nii-sama, Renji?" she asked, seeing Renji duck his head out the corner of her eye.

"Nothing is amiss. I am sure you are aware of Kurosaki's arrival, along with that of his friends."

"Yes, Nii-sama. It's a nice birthday present. Even Arisawa-san has come."

Grey eyes studied his sister, her violet orbs bright and a soft smile on her lips, indicating her pleasure. "I see, they are your birthday gift from him. It is acceptable. I will allow them to participate in the gathering."

"Thank you, Nii-sama. You are as always generous in your hospitality." Rukia bowed to show her gratitude.

"Indeed," he agreed quietly, taking her words as his due.

"Just one thing, Nii-sama. What gathering are you talking about?"

"I have arranged it so that a select list of nobles will arrive to present their gifts to you in hopes that you will find a suitable partner. Those whose birthday wishes you find most pleasing will be allowed to court you. As you are of an age to marry, I think today is an excellent time to begin searching."

"Excuse me?" Rukia choked, clearly believing that she had heard her brother wrong. "Nii-sama, I don't think I heard right."

"You are of an age to marry. This is an excellent time to test the waters."

Rukia looked at her friend, feeling like she'd been hit by a cero. Renji gazed back at her, abject misery in his eyes. He obviously wanted no part of his captain's plans. "Renji?"

"Surprise, Rukia."

* * *

><p><em>AN: The answer to Ichigo's test question is the Edo period (1603-1868)._


	4. Operation Don't Tell Ichigo

_A/N: Scads of people reviewed since last time: __**Melibells**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**animegamemaster6**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**bubbleboss1022**__, __**sleeplygirl**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**darklover**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**kalthurin**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**Azraelean**__, and __**hollownature**__. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists. Okay, here comes the point where I should put up the warnings. While you may want to have a bowl of popcorn at your elbow for this chapter, please remember a glass of water in case you start choking because you're laughing too hard to swallow correctly. Or better yet, have someone near by who knows the Heimlich. In which case, give them a pair of earplugs to mute the hilarious laughter._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Gifts for a Princess_

_Operation Don't Tell Ichigo_

Rukia was a rational person who normally had a firm hold on her reiatsu even when her temper was at its limit, usually thanks to an orange haired fool or a red haired one. At this moment however, being told by her beloved brother that instead of a birthday _party_ in her honor, she was getting offerings from eligible nobles for the purposes of courting, snapped the carefully cultivated control.

Anyone who knew her well knew when to let things lie and by the look in Rukia's eyes, Renji knew mutiny was imminent. Her tiny hands were clenched angrily and her breathing moved her chest rapidly in her effort not to explode. The red haired lieutenant mentally cringed and looked back at the elder sibling. Byakuya seemed not to notice her glare and how he could fail to feel the chilling reiatsu that was presently frosting over his tea, was beyond the adjunct.

Just when the petite woman was about to lose her temper, a maid appeared to timidly inform them that Rukia had visitors. Feeling the spiritual pressures of her human friends, the violet eyed Shinigami inhaled sharply and excused herself. It was probably a good thing that the maid closed the shoji, or it would have been knocked off its runners.

Her childhood friend put his cup down, the tea now undrinkable. "That could have been worse."

"I fail to see your concern, Renji," Byakuya objected, heating his beverage with a small kido spell.

"You're kidding right? Rukia just pulled a Hitsugaya-taicho. If she'd stayed any longer, our tea wouldn't have been the only thing that froze over."

Finally relenting, the noble raised his eyes and grimaced. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>While Rukia was taking refuge with their friends, Ichigo was standing at attention under the disapproving eyes of Yamamoto. The young daiko knew he was in some kind of trouble because both of the old man's eyes were gazing at him, his flaming reiatsu pushing against the younger Shinigami's.<p>

Ukitake and Kyoraku stood on either side of him, obviously trying to lend silent support but only adding to the feeling that he should have done things differently. "Look, Yamamoto-jiisan, it's not like I could have called you up and asked for permission or instructions on how to proceed. I had no idea Ginjo had been a Substitute Shinigami. And it's not like there's precedence for this sort of thing."

"He's got you there, Yama-jii," the dark haired captain said, pushing back his straw hat.

"The fight just broke out. Even if I could have contacted you, there wasn't time. If it hadn't been for my friends, I might not even be alive. Then I would have been here a lot sooner, but without my powers." Drawing Zangetsu's blade from his back, he turned it so that the old commander could see its full form. "I assume you'd wish for me to be useful, after all."

Yamamoto closed his eyes, reining in his reiatsu at the bold look of resolve in Ichigo's eyes. The boy always did what he thought best regardless of what his elders thought. Leaning back in his chair, he sighed tiredly. _I'm getting too old for this_, he thought. "Very well, Kurosaki-daiko. Central Forty-Six has left this matter entirely in my hands. As there is no precedence, I can only rely on your best judgment." He felt Ichigo's reiatsu sink in relief and almost laughed. As strong as the kid was, he was still fearful of the old man's position. "However, as there was not an official Shinigami present, you are going to have to fill out the incident reports yourself."

He motioned his lieutenant forward, the large stack of papers wobbling precariously. Ukitake and Kyoraku coughed and laughed in either discomfort or amusement while Ichigo groaned loudly. "Do I have to do that now? I just finished a test that had to be at least a hundred pages long. How long is this report?"

"Yes, you have to do it now. And it's only two pages. However, a copy must be filed in Ukitake's division, as Rukia Kuchiki is the one who brought you into our world, this office needs it in triplicate, each member of the Central Forty-Six has requested a copy, and one must be filed in the official archives."

"How thorough," Ichigo deadpanned, ignoring the elder captains as they tried to hide their laughter. "Very well, I'll fill them out."

"Then I will consider this matter closed," the soutaicho declared, thumping his cane on the floor just as Ichigo held out his hands for the pile. The vibration it caused toppled the stack onto the floor. As the four Shinigami scrambled to pick up the pages, the old commander simply smiled in contentment.

Sometimes the best cure for aggravation was a little revenge.

* * *

><p>"Arrgh!" Ichigo growled, throwing the brush down and running his hands through his hair. "Haven't you guys ever heard of a pen?" he asked.<p>

"What's a pen?" Kiyone questioned in confusion.

"You don't know what a pen is? Haven't you ever been to the World of the Living?"

"Of course I have! I'm the one that took Lieutenant Kuchiki the first time!"

"That explains _so_ much," Ichigo muttered. Patting his haori for the one he thought he'd placed in there after signing Rukia's birthday card, he was surprised to find it intact in a folded part of the cloth. "_This_ is a pen. It works much like a brush except it has a finer point and stores the ink in an internal well so you don't have to keep dipping the brush nor do you have to worry about knocking over the ink well." He left out the part about leaking pens. Some things were better left simplified. Ichigo pushed the brush and ink well away from him and began filling out paperwork once more. He was beginning to understand Rangiku-san's aversion to it. Five whole pages were completed before Rukia's underlings distracted him. "What?"

"It's so slim."

"And you're writing so fast." Sentarou bent down to study the small ballpoint and the kanji and hiragana it had written.

"Yeah, it'll make things that much easier, now can you let me be? If I don't show up soon, Rukia's going to have my head."

"Oh, that's right, it's her birthday." Kiyone grinned at him, giggling behind one hand. "So what did you get her?"

Ichigo gazed at her in disbelief. Did she honestly think he was going to tell a member of the SWA what he had gotten Rukia for her birthday? It would make the rounds before he finished the next set of reports. "Yeah, like I'm going to tell you. You'll just have to ask her."

"You're no fun, Kurosaki-san."

"Like I care," he retorted and went back to writing. Hopefully the pen had enough ink.

He really didn't want to have to use the brush again.

* * *

><p>The war hero might have been pulling out his orange hair because of paperwork, but that was nothing compared to what Rukia wanted to do. She had welcomed her friends with open arms at the door, thankful that at least one surprise was pleasant. Presently they sat around a low table and drank tea, small cakes offered as snacks. Tatsuki was shown in twenty minutes after the others arrived, looking harassed and mildly embarrassed.<p>

"Sorry for the intrusion," she muttered, sitting close to Orihime.

"I'm thankful that you came, although surprised. The last time you were here, a madman almost killed you."

"Yeah, well, Orihime convinced me it was a good idea. And I never thanked Matsumoto-san for saving me. Do all Shinigami drink in excess?"

"Started early, did she?" Rukia asked and wondered if it would affect her if she added something to her tea. It would make getting through the day much easier. "No, not all of us drink but most have a high tolerance for alcohol. Something that I might need before the day's out."

"We felt the spike in your reiatsu, Kuchiki-san. Did something happen to make you angry?" Ishida knew that something had but he didn't want to pry. He could still feel the chill of her spiritual pressure as it brushed up against his.

"Nii-sama has decided to entertain the notion of marrying me off to eligible nobles. Several are to make appearances today at a gathering to offer me birthday gifts. Those that I favor will be given permission to court me. So he says."

Knowing the nature of the woman who sat beside him, he knew well that the idea had gone over like a lead balloon. "I'm sorry."

"And Renji, the nitwit, sat right there and said nothing in my defense."

"I'm sure he told your brother it was a bad idea," Orihime soothed.

"Oh, I'm sure he had plenty to say, but he's too chicken to say it."

"Perhaps it's best that we go home. I mean, we wouldn't want to intrude," Tatsuki said.

"No! You can't leave! You guys coming is the only good thing to happen since I woke up this morning. Ichigo was very kind to give me such a gift."

"Kuchiki-san, we are not Ichigo's gift," Chad corrected, holding up the silk-wrapped jewelry box. "This is."

The teens watched her eyes widen as she tried to lift the container. "It's so heavy. Chappy collectables? Drawing supplies? What is it?" she demanded excitedly, staring at each of her friends.

"You'd best wait until he gets here before opening it," Ishida warned. "I will say however, that he had some help from his sisters."

"Of course he did."

"I know," Orihime gasped. "Since your brother didn't plan to have a party, let's do it ourselves. And you're going to have guests, so why not have a full meal and cake too? When they come, you can open their gifts, and ours. Kurosaki-kun should be done with whatever he has to do by then, right?"

Ishida and Chad exchanged glances, putting two and two together and seeing the likely outcome if Ichigo found out the real reason so many single nobles were suddenly giving Rukia presents. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Inoue-san," the Quincy encouraged. "I'm sure with the Kuchiki resources putting together an elegant affair will be no problem. Perhaps if Kuchiki-san invited a few other female friends along, it would turn it into a true party."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes, wondering why the president of the Student Council was egging her friend on. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Eh…"

"Arisawa-san, as you may be aware, Captain Kuchiki and Ichigo do not get along," Chad began.

"Yeah, Ichigo's got a thing for Kuchiki here and… Oh, crap. He'll go ballistic if he finds out what her brother's up to."

"Exactly," Ishida agreed. "So we must assure that Kurosaki never finds out that Captain Kuchiki was trying to find his sister a husband. Inoue-san's idea to have a party should expertly mask those intentions."

"I wasn't trying to," Orihime protested. "But now that you mention it, Kurosaki-kun might try to hurt Kuchiki-taicho."

"The last thing I need is for Ichigo to start a fight in front of every eligible noble in the Seireitei." Rukia ran her hands through her hair, and sighed. "Can we pull it off?" she asked desperately.

"Of course we can, Kuchiki-san. Just leave everything to us. The only things you have to do are put your authority behind us and find some suitable clothes for us to change into. Do you think you can do that?" Ishida asked.

"If it'll prevent the destruction of the entire city? Consider it done."

"Excellent, and I know just the person to be our errand boy," the archer said, his senses narrowing in on a certain red haired lieutenant.

Renji was trying to make a strategic escape when he was pulled into Rukia's room and surrounded by Ichigo's friends. His captain's sister smiled malevolently at him and he gulped loudly. "Can I help you?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Renji. There is something you can do."

"Always happy to help."

"You're going to help us make sure Ichigo never finds out that Nii-sama is trying to marry me off."

"Do I have to?"

* * *

><p>Renji found himself outside the women's dormitory at the Academy an hour later. He had just gotten through with handing Ukitake-taicho a missive from the man's second-in-command and had gone on to his second order of business- collecting Ichigo's mother. Tatsuki Arisawa had assured the assembled company that the only sure fire way to distract the orange haired daiko from his bad mood was to place his beloved maternal parent within easy reach. Since Rukia was now supposedly having a birthday party and got along well with the other woman, it would come as no surprise to Ichigo if she became a part of the festivities.<p>

As much as the red haired adjunct wanted to make up for his failure, being in the line of fire should Ichigo figure out what they were trying to hide was not his first choice as the way to do it. At least Byakuya had agreed to things relatively easily. The noble already knew he'd made a tactical error where his precious imouto was concerned. Not wanting a repeat of that morning, he'd easily given in to the idea of a party, especially as it was something Rukia really desired. He'd even gone so far as to send invitations to a select few female Shinigami and nobles so as to balance things out a bit. Affirmative answers had taken no time at all in coming back.

"Can I help you, Lieutenant?" a female voice asked; its disapproving tone reminding him of another Shinigami lieutenant that didn't take well to fools.

"I'm looking for Masaki Kurosaki. Her presence is requested at the Kuchiki estate immediately," he said, handing over the letter of "summons" as proof. The old lady that glared back at him was clearly the house mother and wouldn't let him step foot inside.

"I believe Kurosaki-san is in her room studying today. Allow me to send for her." A sideways glance at a nearby cadet had the young recruit dashing up the stairs. "Curfew is at nine, no exceptions."

"Yes, ma'am," Renji agreed, remember the rules all too well from his days in the Academy.

"Ah, Abarai-kun, how nice to see you again. I take it you are well?" Masaki's melodious voice traveled down the stairs, greeting the tattooed man.

"For the moment, ma'am. Rukia would like you to attend her birthday celebration as well as helping her with something."

"I would be delighted. She's such a generous girl. Perfect for my son, really."

"Ah, yes, that is one of the reasons we need your help." Renji held out his arm, escorting her as he'd seen Westerners do.

"You know I'd do anything for my son. Have you seen him lately?"

"No, but he's here for Rukia's birthday as well as our other friends from his school. I'm sure you don't know what his reiatsu feels like as it was just barely detectable the last time you saw him."

"True. He's been such a generous son though, sending me his bounties."

"His bounties?" Renji questioned, briefly confused. "For Hollows?"

"Yes, Rukia-chan said her captain was giving him bounties for the Hollows he's been slaying lately and that he was giving it all to me since he couldn't use the Soul Society's money on Earth. She said he wanted me to be comfortable."

Knowing that Ichigo would have done just that if he'd known, Renji decided not to tell the woman that her dear son had no idea he was doing so. Just one more thing better kept secret from the Vizard. "I see. Well, I'm sure Ichigo just wants you to have everything you need."

"I must remember to thank him."

"Oh, I wouldn't, Kurosaki-san. It would just embarrass him."

"Hmm, you're right, it would. All right, I won't say anything unless he does. Now then, what can I help Rukia-chan with?"

Having adverted disaster once, Renji plunged into a detailed explanation, hoping to avoid it again. "And there you have it," he finished, after a lengthy monologue.

"My, Kuchiki-san certainly takes his duties as her brother seriously. Perhaps I should tell him that he's off the mark," the ginger haired woman mused.

"I'm sure he's gotten the message." The very fact that the captain had made a facial expression that morning when agreeing with him told the tale all too well. Now they could only plot and hope for the best.

"Well, let me see. The best way to distract Ichigo used to be to get him focus on other things. If we make him dress as befitting a guest at a noble function, he should be too irritated with having to wear formal attire to wonder too much about the number of men at her birthday party. He'll just assume that Kuchiki-san arranged the guest list to meet his standards not his sister's. Ichigo never liked to wear kimonos."

"Then I leave him in your care. When you're done, please go to the manor. I have other things to see to."

"Of course. I look forward to spending time with my son." Masaki was left in the care of a member of the thirteenth division and watched as Renji flash stepped away. The hapless soldier dragged his feet towards his captain's office, the suffocating reiatsu of one Ichigo Kurosaki making him sick. "My, what a heavy reiatsu. Whatever made him so irritated?"

"Kurosaki-daiko has been filling out paper work for the passed two hours. He's not happy."

"Well, if you were kept away from the girl you had a crush on, would you be?"

"No, ma'am."

"I'm sure that once he's done, his presence won't bother you anymore."

As the soldier knocked on the door, he wondered if anyone had ever told her that her son was in a perpetual bad mood.

* * *

><p>Rough hands shoved the final stack of papers away before running through spiky orange hair. With a loud yawn, Ichigo Kurosaki stood and tossed his empty pen into the trash bin next to his desk. Well, Rukia's desk but he'd borrowed it to fill in the reports. "Kiyone-san, Sentarou-san, I'm finished. Tell Ukitake-san I'm leaving now." As much as he'd hated the work, he'd seen the wisdom in having the reports come directly from him instead of second or third hand by some incompetent clerk.<p>

When he got no answer the daiko looked around for the two third seats and was surprised when he saw neither Shinigami. They had watched him for several minutes after his request to be left alone before hurrying off to tend to the ill captain when they heard him cough. Ukitake had a separate office, likely for that reason so he'd at least gotten a couple of hours of peace.

"I'll show her the way!" Kiyone shouted right outside the door, a loud grunt indicating that she'd shoved her partner aside.

"Why would she want a loudmouthed monkey to be her guide?" Sentarou insulted. "_I'll_ show her the way."

"Now, now, children, there's no need to fight over me. Ukitake-san has far more need of your help than I do." Masaki's voice drifted in and Ichigo yanked the door open before either third seat could respond.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" He took her by the hand, pulling her towards him and glaring at the two menaces. The long haired captain smiled serene from behind the trio, his desk piled high with paperwork. "Thanks for seeing her to me. I'm done with my reports, Ukitake-san."

"It was my pleasure, Ichigo-kun. Please give Kuchiki-san my regards, and this small present from us." He held out a small box wrapped in pale lavender, a silk bow tied around it in white.

"Sure, I'll take my leave now, then. Have a good day, everyone. Let's go, Mom."

"Of course, dear. It was nice meeting everyone," Masaki called, secretly glad to be away from the two adjuncts. They were nice children, but so _loud_.

Ichigo walked with his mother down the streets of the Seireitei, feeling as if he was in a dream. The fact that he had seen his mother for _Obon_ and his birthday was still surreal and he had sometimes he had trouble believing it was real. "They let you out of the Academy because I was here?"

"No, dear, I had today off. We had exams this week and mine are over with. This is the time for college entrance exams back on Earth, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I took mine this morning. Well, it was morning Living World time when I took them. The gate we used to get here threw us back several hours so I've basically started my day over."

"Ichigo, dear, you must be starving. Let me buy you something to eat while I tell you why I came to see you."

"I should have stopped by and saw you first when I got here, despite my orders."

"Oh, no, no, you did the right thing. Ukitake-taicho told me all about it. You were very brave, my son. I'm so proud of you." Masaki hugged his arm tightly, kissing his cheek.

Despite himself he grinned, basking in his mother's attention. Unbeknownst to him, a hidden camera captured the moment to be published in the news later that day. "Thanks. I'll eat a little but I'm sure Rukia'll get mad at me if I refuse Byakuya's hospitality."

"Oh, a little will do. That reminds me, Rukia-chan invited me to her party but I have nothing to wear. Won't you be a dear and come shopping with me? I've never been to a noble's gathering and I'm sure a kimono is in order."

"Rukia's having a party?" Ichigo asked, swallowing his dread at wearing formal attire when he saw the hopeful look in his mother's eyes.

"Well, yes. It seems that her brother had only planned a small gathering but when you and your friends appeared, she asked him to expand things a bit. Of course, he did it to his liking so things are a bit more formal than she would like."

"Tch, figures. Yeah, I'll go shopping with you, Mom."

"Wonderful! I know just the place."

The war hero smiled and allowed his mother to drag him along, never wondering why she knew of such a place or how she could afford expensive merchandise. For the moment the only thing that he cared about was that he was once again walking side by side with her, secure in the knowledge that nothing would ever hurt her again while he was around.

And thanks to his obliviousness, Operation Don't Tell Ichigo, was at least for the moment, a success.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I forgot to mention this before but Japan's college/university entrance exams are sort of like the SAT's/ACT's in the U.S. I have no idea how similar like with content so I made that part up based on my own experience, substituting Japanese for English of course._


	5. Let's Party

_A/N: A lot of people to thank for reviews: __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**animegamemaster6**__, __**tiggerbleach**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**hollownature**__, __**sleeplygirl**__,__** Lalaith**__**Quetzalli**__, __**darklover**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Azraelean**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**kalthurin**__, and __**Shiso no Kitsune**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. This chapter contains quite a bit of fluff so a glass of water may be in order._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Gifts for a Princess_

_Let's Party_

Standing in front of a mirror tugging at the folds of his formal haori, Ichigo came to the conclusion that as far as the women in his life were concerned, he was a sap. Dead or alive, they managed to manipulate him to their liking and squeeze agreements out of him with barely more than a whimper. His mother had perfected the art, Rukia did it with ease (and a little physical abuse, which caused said whimper), and given time he was sure his sisters would know how to do it without resorting to tears or threats.

"Stand still, dear, while I tighten your obi." Masaki laughed softly under her breath while she adjusted the folds, exchanging a smile with the tailor. "There you are. Aren't you a handsome boy?" Tears gathered in brown eyes and she had to dig for a handkerchief.

"Mom?" Ichigo asked worriedly, seeing the unexpected display of emotion.

"Oh, don't mind me. You just look so grown up, like you're about to get married."

Panic set in and he waved his arms in front of him in emphatic denial. "Hell, no! I haven't even graduated high school yet!" He'd never even asked a girl out.

"I know, I know, everything in time. Now then, let's go greet your beloved." Tucking away her handkerchief, Masaki brushed her hands down the sides of her own kimono and smiled brightly at both men. "All set. We'll take these, sir."

"You have excellent taste as usual, ma'am. Will this be paid for today, or should I send a bill?"

"Send a bill, please."

"My pleasure." Ichigo watched as she signed her name to a bill of sale and said her farewells. "Let's go, Ichigo, I still have one stop to make on our way."

"Of course." He trailed her out of the store, his long legs keeping pace with her easily. "Say, Mom, how often do you go to that store?"

"Whenever I get a free day. He always has the most beautiful silks."

"I see. I didn't know Academy students got paid."

"Oh, we don't, dear. Everything is included when we enroll so there's nothing we really have to pay for. Most students have families that send either gifts or money occasionally."

"Does Dad send you money?"

"No, dear, don't be silly. You do." Masaki turned to look at her son when she stopped by a candy stall. "Your Hollow bounties, Ichigo. Don't tell me you forgot. There are a large amount of them now that you have your powers back."

"I do…"

"Of course, Rukia-chan said you wanted me to be self-sufficient and to be able to buy anything I might need or want. And since you can't use the money from here back home, you said it was pointless of you to keep it."

"I see," he said again. "Well, it was either I give it to you, or Rukia would hound me to buy her stuff while I'm here. She's obsessed with Chappy the Rabbit." _Hoisted on your own petard, midget._ The daiko wondered if the violet eyed vixen knew she'd let a potential Chappy fund go.

Masaki frowned at his words, sure that they had a deeper meaning. "Ichigo, you're acting like you have no clue what I'm talking about. Don't tell me you agreed to something without listening."

"Huh? No, my mind has just been focused on other things lately. Enjoy the money to your heart's content, Mom. So what else did you want to get?"

"Mm-hmm. I'll take a kilogram of these," his gentle mother decided, pointing to the small, round candies with many points. "They're a gift."

"Rukia doesn't need that much! She's already spastic. Do you know how much sugar she'd consume?"

"Oh, hush, Ichigo. It's her birthday and I doubt her brother is going to give her anything like that. Besides, you're the last one who should talk about sugar intake. When you were small you'd eat chocolate until you got sick if I didn't watch you like a hawk."

Guilty as charged, the orange haired teen stayed silent as he watched the vendor put the multicolored treats in a patterned bag and tired it with a ribbon. Masaki handed over the correct change, humming to herself. "All set."

"Good." Grateful to be on his way, Ichigo readjusted his Zanpakutou, the slim strap working just as nicely over formal wear as it did over his shihakushou.

"Ichigo, can't you seal Zangetsu?"

"Nope. He gets quite crabby when he doesn't get his way. I've never been able to seal him. It's his choice, really. Zangetsu has a mind and a will of his own and I respect that. It's only because we work together that I can fight as well as I do. Rukia wouldn't be alive, hell, none of us would be, if it wasn't for him."

"And your Hollow."

"So you know about him." Ichigo grimaced, not wanting his mother to see that side of him.

"Rukia-chan filled me in a long time ago, dear. She's told me about every form you have."

"Rukia's been a regular fount of information, hasn't she?"

Masaki smiled, mischief in eyes so like her son's. "How else am I to know what you've been up to?"

"You could ask," Ichigo offered hesitantly.

"All right, I will. Tell me, what did you get Rukia for her birthday?" The mother waited for the son to answer, wondering how much of the story she'd really get.

"_Kanzashi_," he admitted. "They wouldn't have been my first choice but I completely forgot so Karin and Yuzu stepped in to save my hide. I even went and bought a box for them. She'll love it, trust me. Even if she can't wear half of them because her hair's short."

"Very thoughtful of them," Masaki murmured.

"Yeah, I know. I owe them big time and they won't let me forget it."

The ginger haired woman said nothing of his comment, knowing that it was simply a statement of fact that had to do with a big brother up against two younger sisters. "Was there a set of _kogai_ and _kushi_ in the collection that looked old and was dark blue with gilding along the edges?"

"Yeah, it wasn't there when I first saw them but when I placed them in the box, Dad said it had to be given center stage."

"Ah, he would. That was the set he got me when you were born."

Amber eyes widened and Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "If they're yours, why does he want Rukia to have them?"

His mother smiled, laying her free hand on his arm. "Your father can be a silly man but he has his serious side. I had three sets of those kinds of _kanzashi_. I told your father that if I died before he did, he was to give each of my children one of them. The oldest was to go to you; to give to the woman you would eventually marry."

"But Rukia and I aren't even dating!" he protested.

"Come now," she admonished. "You aren't going to try to tell your mother that you don't wish to make her yours, are you?"

"I didn't say that," he muttered, sinking into a sulk and starting to walk again.

"I thought so. Anyway, I want her to have them, so you'd better not try to take them out while no one's looking."

"Yes, ma'am."

Satisfied with his answer, Masaki decided to leave him alone for the rest of the trip. His reiatsu swirled darkly with confusion and she knew he needed time to work through the emotions battering at him. Rukia had told her how much he took upon himself, taking responsibility for things that hadn't been his fault or battles that hadn't been his to fight. Her death had turned him into a serious child, his need to protect those precious to him his driving force in the years since. Even knowing that she had been killed by a Hollow, he still had felt like he should have protected her from the twisted soul.

They walked for several minutes through streets that looked identical and just when she was starting to think they'd gotten lost, Ichigo came to a halt in front of large wooden doors guarded by two men of the Kuchiki estate. Recognizing the daiko, they let him in without comment, too uncomfortable around his reiatsu to protest. He was an expected guest anyway and they could only guess at the havoc he'd cause if they didn't let him pass. And that said nothing of what their lord's sister would do when she found out.

It wasn't something they liked to contemplate.

* * *

><p>A servant met them at the door, bowing to both Kurosakis respectively before showing them to where Ichigo's friends were gathered. The reception hall was decorated in tasteful blossoms, hints of Ishida's prowess with handicrafts evident. Orihime stood to one side directing maids in the placement of tables while Chad carried the heavy furniture with ease. Byakuya presided over the whole affair as if it had been his idea from the start, offering suggestions occasionally to the flower spirit wielder when she started to go crazy. The only ones not in sight were Tatsuki and Rukia, the former no doubt being bullied or manhandled into a kimono if shouts from down the hall were any indication.<p>

Ishida was the first to spot the duo, having come up behind them from another part of the house. "So you finally made it, Kurosaki. Good day, Kurosaki-san."

"Hello, Ishida-kun. This is quite something. I'm sure it will be a delightful party." The archer casted a significant look towards the daiko and the chocolate eyed woman shook her head to let him know that her son was still clueless.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san was quite pleased with Inoue-san's suggestion."

"So where is the midget?" Ichigo asked, tired of being ignored.

"She's presently assisting Arisawa-san."

"I thought so," he murmured, moving further into the room. The daiko felt both girls' reiatsus push against each other until a sudden shout of indignation from Tatsuki showed Rukia had won. "I'll go see if I can be of any help. Where are we keeping the presents?" he asked, holding the gifts from Rukia's division and his mother.

"This way," Byakuya stated, turning and leading the way to another room. A table had been covered in a lace cloth, the presents from him and the other members of the clan on one side while the "Substitute Group" and any extraneous gifts were perched on the other.

"Real subtle. Is there a reason for the big gap in the middle?"

"The guests who've yet to arrive will place theirs in the center."

"Ah, I see. I'd think she'd like it better if they were all mixed up. Then she wouldn't know right away. And she wouldn't favor one group over the other." Ichigo left the captain to ponder his words and traveled down the hall until he found Rukia's room.

"You may enter," the birthday girl announced when he knocked, a grunt from his childhood friend accompanying the permission.

"I came to see if you needed help holding the dragon down," Ichigo grinned, ignoring the glare from the martial artist.

"I got it handled, thanks. It's nothing a paralysis spell didn't cure." Red energy surrounded Tatsuki and he assumed Rukia had used the same spell she'd tried to contain the Grand Fisher with, this time with more success. "You're late, by the way."

"Blame Gramps. He made me go over the whole thing three times before dressing me down and handing me a stack of papers to make reports with. Then I had some unwanted help from your third seats."

"Did your mother make it to the division all right?"

"Yeah, she's out in the other room. Knowing my mother, she's probably taken over from Orihime and will have things set up by the time you've finished tying Tatsuki's obi." Ichigo wandered over to where Sode no Shirayuki sat on a stand and placed Zangetsu beneath her without asking permission. He sat the package with his shihakushou down next to the spirit sword and turned back to the females. The two Zanpakutous resonated with each other, manifesting when he wasn't looking.

"_Who are they?_" Tatsuki shrieked, unconsciously breaking out of the kido spell.

"Huh?" her classmate questioned before looking over his shoulder. Mild surprise colored his eyes before Ichigo shrugged. Too many strange things had happened to him in the last three years for him to be surprised. "The moody dude in the black is my Zanpakutou, Zangetsu, and the lady in white is Sode no Shirayuki-san, Rukia's sword spirit."

"Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia exclaimed, releasing her hold on Tatsuki's obi to greet her Zanpakutou.

"Rukia-sama. Zangetsu-san and I won't stay long but I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like," Rukia countered, smiling brightly. "It would be an honor to have you both." She bowed to Zangetsu, having heard descriptions of what he looked like from Ichigo. "It's nice to meet you, Zangetsu-san."

"Kuchiki-dono, it's a pleasure." The brooding gentleman made a sweeping bow in keeping with his temperament.

Sode no Shirayuki smiled at the room's occupants, noticing the wary eyes of the third party. "Perhaps we should pay our respects to Senbonzakura-dono, Zangetsu-san."

Ichigo watched his Zanpakutou frown severely, but he let the female spirit lead him away. "Huh, who would have figured? Zangetsu can't stand Byakuya's Zanpakutou any more than I can stand Byakuya."

"Be quiet, you fool!" Rukia admonished. "You should be thankful for Nii-sama's generosity."

"As if."

"Um, guys…" Tatsuki interrupted, not in a mood to bear witness to their version of foreplay. "We're not going to be surprised by any more people popping up unexpectedly, are we?"

"Who knows?" Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, would you like to say hi to Mom, Tatsuki? She's out in the reception hall."

"Yes, I think I will." Dead she may be, but Masaki had to be one of the saner people present. Tatsuki was all for being around someone who didn't think blurring the line between death and life was _normal_. And who didn't have a sword that turned into a person without warning. Leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone, the dark haired girl made her way out to the rest of her friends, hoping that the two love birds could have some time alone without any member of the clan or staff interfering. With the party due to start at any moment, it was doubtful they would have a private moment the rest of the day.

Together for the first time in six months, Ichigo and Rukia stared at one another, basking in the other's presence. "Happy Birthday, midget. Sorry I'm a little late."

"Baka, who cares about a day or two? You're here, that's all that matters. Thank you for bringing our friends."

"Thank Inoue, it was her idea."

"I already did." Giving a soft smile, Rukia opened the door to her room and stepped out into the hall. "Let's go, Shinigami _daiko_."

"Hold your horses, _Lieutenant_." He strolled after her, admiring the plum blossom pink of her kimono and the lavender obi holding it together. She had taken off the gloves her brother had given her, the long trailing sleeves of the outer kimono layer covering her arms and most of her petite hands.

"It's my birthday, and I feel like celebrating," Rukia grinned, eyes starting to sparkle. She had been dreading the initial gathering and was still worried Ichigo would find out the reason so many nobles were coming but just being by his side had lifted her mood and she was determined to enjoy herself. This was no longer the staid affair her brother had first put together.

Ichigo returned her grin with a smirk of his own and tucked her stray bang away from her face. It stayed back briefly before falling in an elegant curve over her forehead. Violet eyes glowed with awareness and her cheeks turned pink. Content with the result, he held out his hand for hers. When the delicate appendage was secure in his larger palm, the orange haired war hero grasped the edge of the shoji with his other before looking at her one last time.

"Let's party."

* * *

><p><em>AN: __**Kushi **__are comb __**kanzashi**__ rather than pins. Usually rounded combs made of tortoiseshell or lacquered wood, often with inlaid mother of pearl or gilding and used in a bun hair style. The spine of the comb is often wide to allow maximum space for the design, many times extending into the teeth. Often sold with __**kogai**__ as a set._


	6. Letting the Cat Out of the Bag

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews today: __**tiggerbleach**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**sleeplygirl**__, __**Grimlark**__, __**Scyler**__, "__**an anonymous reviewer**__," __**kalthurin**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**hollownature**__, __**animegamemaster6**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Azraelean**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, and __**darklover**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. This one took a long time to write, but I hope it's worth the wait._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Gifts for a Princess_

_Letting the Cat Out of the Bag_

Ichigo threw open the shoji door, causing the light conversation that had filled the room to stop immediately. He had been right about his mother taking over and in no time at all, the hall had been completed and the guests seated in the most socially correct order she could manage while still pleasing everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Lady Rukia Kuchiki on her birthday." He stepped back, allowing her to take center stage.

"Idiot," she blushed, uncomfortable with the attention. Moving to stand at the place of honor, she bowed to the guests and thanked them for coming. With all of her noble training, she took a seat between her brother and a grey haired old man who was clearly a relative.

The teen waited until she was settled before sitting across from her, a seat no doubt argued over greatly by the single men in the room. His mother had obviously fought hard for the privilege on his behalf. "She's going to get you back for embarrassing her," Ishida informed him in an aside as drinks were passed out by maids.

"I know, but she deserves the acknowledgement. It's her day after all."

The Quincy silently agreed. "Your reputation precedes you, by the way. The elders of the clan who are attending and the nobles from other families had quite a bit to talk about when your famous Zanpakutou walked in with Kuchiki-san's and Kuchiki-taicho's." Ishida had answered the questions thrown his way on behalf of his friend, hoping that the bachelors wouldn't see Ichigo as a threat for the moment.

"I thought they couldn't manifest themselves except when a Shinigami was close to bankai," Orihime said between sips of her tea.

"Nah, they can do that if the Shinigami's relationship is close enough and the need arises even if bankai isn't attainable. When I first battled Kenpachi, Zangetsu appeared briefly in this world to help me. I think Shirayuki-san desired to be beside Rukia today, even if only briefly and Zangetsu lent her his power to come out. And then not to be left behind, Senbonzakura joined them. They make an odd bunch, don't they?" The three Zanpakutou were stationed behind the other Shinigami in attendance. Close enough to be called into action if needed but out of the way of the aristocratic snobs who didn't see them as equals.

"I think it's quite nice, dear," his mother interjected. "Speaking one on one with your Zanpakutou is a great honor and can certainly make the fighting abilities of both beings stronger but Rukia-chan probably hasn't had any time at all to herself since she got up this morning. It's quite hard to have a conversation with yourself when you're surrounded by other people."

"Oh, I don't know, Kurosaki-san, your son seems to be able to do it quite well."

"I don't think losing consciousness during battle counts, Ishida-kun," Orihime added.

"You have a point, Inoue-san." The archer smiled at his friend, content when she did the same.

Ichigo ignored the byplay, taking the opportunity to gaze around the room. "Is it me, or are there an awful lot of young men here?"

"There are several," Chad allowed. "I believe most are accompanying sisters or other female relatives while those who appear to be the same age as Captain Kuchiki could be the ones that he invited for appearance's sake." Tatsuki snorted softly, privately amazed at the way the giant could come up with a complete fabrication without actually lying.

"Figures, and who's the old guy on Rukia's left? He's wearing Byakuya's scarf." Ichigo's question caused both Ishida and Renji, who was further down the line, to choke.

"If I remember my noble history correctly, that would be Ginrei Kuchiki, Rukia-chan's adoptive grandfather. He was the twenty-seventh head of the clan until he supposedly died several decades ago. According to a maid I talked to, Captain Kurotsuchi found him practically dead in Hueco Mundo and brought him back to life."

"How the hell did he do that?"

"Trust me, Kurosaki," Ishida said, a shiver of disgust traveling down his spine, "You don't want to know."

"Point," Ichigo said, not even wanting to contemplate what sick and twisted method was used. "So, how much is he like Byakuya?"

"Kuchiki-sama raised Captain Kuchiki," Orihime informed, her grey eyes never leaving the three family members.

"Terrific," the daiko muttered.

"And just when you thought things couldn't get any more complicated, huh, lover boy?" Tatsuki teased.

"Oh, no, Tatsuki, if it's one thing I've learned since meeting the violet eyed midget, is it can _always_ get more complicated."

"Ichigo!" his mother scolded. "Ginrei-sama is a very nice man. He's a little old fashioned, but that's just the way this society works. I'm sure once he gets to know you, he'll find you just as wonderful as Rukia does."

"Kurosaki-san, I hate to disillusion you, but the Kuchiki clan likes law, order, and tradition. Kurosaki here likes to break the rules, cause chaos, and in general snub his nose at tradition." Ishida stopped eating long enough to push his glasses back into place.

"Oh, dear, I guess that could be a problem. I don't suppose him being the hero of the Winter War would help his cause?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am."

"Oh, dear."

* * *

><p>Rukia shifted uncomfortably between her brother and grandfather while pretending to take an interest in what Renji was saying. He had been awarded the place next to Byakuya because he was the noble's lieutenant but he didn't look any more at ease than she felt. Used to her brother's quietness at dinner, she thought that having one more person present wouldn't matter. And then Byakuya's grandfather had come back from the dead, disrupting what little peace she'd managed to find after having to part with her best friend.<p>

As wise as Ginrei Kuchiki was, he'd known that trying to step back into his old position was impossible. To help the Soul Society recover from the damage Aizen had wrought, he had taken a seat on the new Central Forty-Six, and agreed to share the duties of clan leader with his grandson. The only sign that showed Byakuya's subservience was that he had given back the heirloom scarf. It had taken her months to get used to him.

Maybe she should have warned Ichigo.

"Granddaughter, Lord Takeda is speaking to you," Ginrei prodded. He'd noticed her preference for her human friends over the nobles and while he had agreed with Byakuya that it was time to find her a husband, perhaps he should have convinced him to wait until after the former ryoka were gone. Truthfully he had been quite stunned to learn what had happened in his absence, from Byakuya's marriage to a commoner, to Rukia's adoption into the clan.

"I'm sorry, sir, what were you saying?" She detested the fact that while the people she most wanted to spend time with were across from her separated by several meters, the nobles that had shunned her until now were within easy listening distance.

"I thought perhaps we could take a stroll afterwards in the gardens. It's a lovely day even though it's winter and the plum trees are budding."

"I'm sorry, Lord Takeda but since today is my birthday, I intend to spend it with family and friends. Perhaps some other time?" Rukia's polite but crisp set down put the noble firmly in neither category, and she heard Renji cough to cover a laugh. Looking sideways at her brother, she noticed a flash of amusement in his grey eyes before it was covered by his usual look of polite boredom. The elder Kuchiki said nothing, preferring to eat his rice rather than try to force a situation that wouldn't end well.

Byakuya was enjoying himself. Thanks to the ginger haired human's suggestion, he got to turn a near disaster into a tasteful celebration while still completing his objective. Not only that but he also got to do it right underneath Ichigo Kurosaki's nose. The daiko's friends were so intent on not letting him find out that this was supposed to help Rukia choose a husband that they had bent over backwards to camouflage the fact. His amusement didn't stop there. Rukia had matured and flourished since taking the lieutenant's position of her squad. She no longer hesitated to turn down requests for company from other nobles. Although he had made the list of potential suitors, it would ultimately be Rukia who had to choose and he wanted to see how the men dealt with an opinionated, hot tempered and…

"Chappy!"

…Rabbit obsessed woman. His sister's voice cut through his musings, drawing his attention to the cartoon character shaped entrée. Glancing at Kurosaki, he silently laughed at the look of disgust when the orange haired fool saw the rabbit. "Do you like it, Rukia?"

"Yes, thank you, Nii-sama!" The petite woman smiled brightly at her brother before using her chopsticks to pick up a piece of meat. Glancing up, she caught the malicious grin on Ichigo's face as he met her eyes and deliberately bit off the ears.

"It seems someone is not as fond of Chappy as you are, Rukia,"

"Some people just don't have good tastes, Nii-sama," she said, picking up a carrot and making sure Ichigo saw it before snapping it deliberately between her teeth. His slight wince told her he knew exactly what she was telling him.

"Agreed," the elder sibling added.

"A noble's sense of aesthetics is refined over many years exposed to the best there is, Granddaughter. We can't expect commoners to share such things," Ginrei put in to hide his discomfort at their display. Did they know they were opening flirting with each other? Maybe he should take back his earlier opinion and get her married off as quickly as possible.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Ginrei-sama," Renji said. "Ichigo has a pretty good eye when it comes to some things. His preferred reading material happens to be authored by one of the Living World's greatest writers. Even Rukia has to admit that the orange haired fool would rather read a play by the Great Bard, than something more suited to his age." Although he didn't want to seem too eager to hand Rukia over to Ichigo, Ginrei's disdain got on his nerves. The elder Kuchiki hadn't even _met_ Ichigo yet. At least Byakuya had hated the teen for taking Rukia's powers before coming to dislike him as a person.

"How is it that a former ryoka knows of Shakespeare?"

"As you know, Grandfather, Ichigo and his friends are human. They attend school and learn a great many things. When I was there before the war, I went with them. Each of them rank high in academics. Even with all of his training and Hollow exterminating, Ichigo never let his grades drop." At least he hadn't before disappearing for training to subdue his Hollow. Rukia set aside her chopsticks to pick up her tea. "Shakespeare is now read widely but I've never met a human who likes him as much as Ichigo."

"Hmm, perhaps he is not entirely unredeemable." Ginrei studied his granddaughter by adoption out of the corner of his and noticed the softening of her features as she praised the war hero. "Although, it would be better if he stopped dyeing his hair."

"Sadly, Grandfather, that shocking color is entirely natural. Kurosaki-san says he's had it since birth." Rukia took another sip before allowing her attention to be dragged away from the conversation with Ginrei by another noble.

By the time she had spoken to everyone she could reach without raising her voice more than was acceptable, Rukia was bored. She had wanted to laugh at her friends' antics and talk with them openly but one did not get up and move around during a meal. Not a formal gathering such as this. She would just have to be patient.

Renji watched the boredom cross his childhood friend's face and turned to his captain. "Sir, perhaps we should move on to the opening of the presents. Or make a toast." Anything to liven up the oppressive air.

"When the meal is over, Renji," Byakuya admonished.

"But Captain, if we don't do something, the birthday girl is going to fall asleep from boredom. Look at her; if she has to listen to one more potential suitor she's going to do something drastic and lose her temper."

Violet eyes had glazed over, complete disinterest covering Rukia's face. "Rukia, are you finished with your meal?" Byakuya watched as her eyes snapped back into focus and she brightened.

"Yes, Nii-sama, is there more to this celebration?" she asked and he heard her unspoken plea. _Please let there be more than this_.

"Yes, but first, let us toast to your birth." The captain motioned to a servant who bowed in acknowledgement and left to retrieve the sake that had been set aside for the occasion while others cleared away dishes and cups.

"As you wish, Nii-sama," she acquiesced. It was only when she was holding the saucer of plum sake that she remembered how loose-tongued people got when alcohol was involved.

She could only hope that the nobles here had the presence of mind to stop before they got drunk.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was becoming irritated. He had hoped that Rukia would be able to mingle and laugh with her friends but Byakuya had made it so that she was stuck sitting between him and his grandfather, forced to talk to people she had no interest in and wasn't even able to raise her voice enough to talk to her friends across from her.<p>

About the time his patience neared its end, his meal was taken away and sake was poured for everyone. Before he could protest, his mother nudged his arm to indicate he should hold his tongue. "It's for a toast, Ichigo. One sip won't hurt you."

_My mother is giving her underage son permission to drink alcohol. Was she always this blasé about the rules?_ Shrugging, Ichigo leaned forward and took the small saucer, holding it while he waited for Byakuya to say something. The others followed his lead, equally cautious of partaking of a beverage that they'd been barred from until then.

"Your attention, please." Byakuya lifted his sake, turning briefly to look at his sister. "Although it is not in our nature to celebrate most birthdays, I cannot say that there is harm in marking an occasion that brings certain people into our lives. As Shinigami we learn that death is a part of our existence and sometimes it overshadows life. we are so long-lived that a birthday is just another day, forgetting that for some, a birthday means having survived another year. In the last two and a half years, I have almost lost my sister more times than I care to fathom. I do not wish to go another without thanking her for reaching another birthday and congratulating her on her achievements, hoping that she has many more. Happy Birthday, Imouto." The noble raised his saucer and the assembled company cheered for the younger Kuchiki sibling.

"I didn't know he had it in him," Ichigo mused.

"Jealous?" Ishida jibed good-naturedly.

"Nah, I'll let him have his moment," the daiko said, watching Rukia light up like a Christmas tree. He took another sip of the sake, raising the saucer at her when she looked at him. "Even Byakuya can get things right once and a while. Truthfully, I thought he'd do something stupid like invite idiots that would try to court her or something."

His friends' silence was masked by the confusion created when everyone was invited into another room for the opening of the presents. "You know, sometimes he surprises me with his insights," Tatsuki said. "I just wonder how he can be so dead on and so oblivious at the same time."

"When it concerns Kuchiki-san, it's just par for the course," Ishida informed her.

"Are you guys going to lag behind, or are you coming?" Ichigo growled, wanting the chance to stick close to Rukia. He hadn't been able to say two words to her since introducing her to the party goers.

"We're coming," Tatsuki growled back. "Geesh, you'd think there was a fire or something," she continued.

"There might not be one now," Chad murmured as a shout from a maid brought attention to the fact that one of the young lords had had a bad reaction to the sake. "But if that man is drunk off of one helping of sake, the chances that Ichigo finds out the truth and starts one has just increased."

"Who gets drunk on one saucer?" Tatsuki demanded.

Orihime giggled loudly, answering the other girl's question. "That was sweet!" the Rikka wielder laughed. "I thought sake would taste yucky."

"I'm going to have to forbid you from drinking anymore, Orihime-chan," Masaki lamented, shaking her head.

"Great… Do you think it'll wear off before we get home?" the martial artist asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," the Kurosaki matriarch reassured. She really had no idea how long the sake of the Soul Society would affect a human girl.

"Ishida-kun, you're really good with archery, do you know that?" Orihime asked, hugging the Quincy's arm to her ample chest.

"Thank you, Inoue-san," he replied uncomfortably. Ishida made a mental note not to let the healer anywhere near alcohol again.

"You're welcome." She smiled brightly at him, tilting her head to the side. "Your cheeks are red," Orihime pointed out.

"Um…" The normally articulate student body president was a loss for words. "Arisawa-san, do something."

"Yes, yes. Come with me, Hime."

Masaki watched the whole thing with amusement before looking up at her son. "You're not the only one who's sweet on a girl."

"Aa…" he said distractedly. Ichigo was too busy watching Rukia to pay attention to what was going on around him. She was surrounded by strangers and looking more ill at easy as the number grew. "Excuse me, Mom."

"Go ahead, dear." Sighing, the Academy cadet turned to her son's best friend. "Sado-kun, has he also been this focused on her?"

"Likely."

"So like his dad."

The gentle giant nodded. "Don't tell Ichigo."

"That seems to be the theme of the day," Masaki returned. "That, and Chappy," she added as the cake came out frosted in pink and shaped like a cartoon rabbit.

"Aa."

* * *

><p>Rukia was about to stand on tiptoe to find her friends when Ichigo's uncontrollable reiatsu surrounded her in a protective blanket, making the others around her step back in nervousness. "Baka, can't you control your spiritual pressure yet?" she asked, mostly for form's sake. She was actually thankful that he was allowing it to spread out. Most who knew his reputation knew that there were few, if any, who could beat him in a fight.<p>

"That wasn't exactly a priority for me the last six months," he returned, coming stand behind her. "Introduce me?"

"Are you really interested?" she prodded.

"Not really, but they're not ready for you to cut the cake so we might as well kill time."

"There's cake?" Rukia questioned, trying to see around the nobles.

"Yeah, looks like Mom's taking over again. Come on, if you're not going to tell me who these strangers are, we might as well make our way over there. If I don't help you, you'll get lost in this crowd." Ichigo made to take her away but was stopped by a well-manicured hand.

"Pardon me, Kurosaki-san, but I believe she was talking to us," the lord said, a look of arrogant superiority on his face. Although his hair was brown as well as his eyes, he acted disgustingly like Byakuya at his most annoying.

"And now she's done. You've monopolized her attention long enough, don't you think?" Amber eyes narrowed in warning. "I know Byakuya invited you but this is Rukia's day, and it's her choice who she spends it with."

"You call Rukia-dono too familiarly."

"Formalities tend to go out the window when you save each other's lives. And if anyone is being too familiar, it's you. Whoever you are…" Ichigo snagged Rukia's delicate wrist and drew her away.

"Ichigo, don't be rude! That was Lord Takeda. His family is connected with ours."

"Can you honestly tell me you were enjoying that?" Ichigo demanded roughly, his fluctuating power making some bystanders pale.

"No, but…"

"Kurosaki!" Takeda called, dropping all politeness. "Why don't we place a friendly wager?"

"Ichigo…" Rukia warned.

"Sorry, Takeda, but gambling isn't my thing. I have no need to wonder if she'll like my birthday gift or not."

"You know why we're all here, don't you?" the lord continued, oblivious of the fact that he had drawn everyone's attention and that Rukia was utterly horrified.

"I thought it was to celebrate Rukia's birthday but if you've got some other nefarious scheme, I'm more than happy to change your attitude."

"That's enough!" Rukia hissed. Pulling on Ichigo's haori, she brought him face to face with her. "If you ever want a repeat of my message from yesterday you will cease and desist right now."

Ichigo loosened her hold and straightened. "I got it, I got it. He's not worth it, anyway. How about some cake?"

"Cake would be lovely." Rukia glared at Takeda briefly before marching away with every shred of dignity she still possessed. It had been a close call but she was thankful Ichigo wasn't much on tradition or he might have put two and two together and come up with…

"Kurosaki-san might be strong and good looking but he's no fitting match for the Kuchiki princess," an elder of another clan said behind her hand as the partners in Hollow hunting walked passed. "Even if his present pleases her, there's no way his suit will be approved."

"What did you just say?" Ichigo thundered quietly, his voice deadly in its intensity. Rukia flinched by his side, casting wide looks about for Renji, her brother, or anyone else who could possibly diffuse the situation.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had heard me." The old woman tittered, making no bones about her intentions. "However, my grandson is a far better match for Rukia-dono."

"Really? So that was Byakuya's true intentions for this little party. I thought it was kind of funny that he let Inoue plan something without any complaints." Ichigo looked down at Rukia seeing her chagrined expression. "And you guys were trying to hide it from me thinking I'd do something childish like explode and create havoc."

"Well…yeah. I knew you wouldn't like it and I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Don't worry, midget, I won't turn your party into a battle ground. It would ruin all the presents the gang and Mom got you. Not to mention mine. And the girls worked really hard to help me get it together." Ichigo forced his mouth into a gentle smile and laid a hand on her head gently. "This is too important to you." Ignoring the stunned looks of the elder and her companion, Ichigo pulled Rukia gently to where his mother was standing. "Now, why don't you cut the cake?"

Rukia took the knife Masaki held out to her and gingerly slid it into the confection. "Kurosaki-san…" she whispered.

"Don't worry, dear, everything will be all right." Privately, Masaki was wondering just as much as the younger woman. She thought her son would surely erupt in anger at the situation. That he didn't actually concerned her.

No one needed to worry. Ichigo's Hollow could have told everyone that while he was the picture of maturity on the outside, the daiko's inner world was a true reflection of his feelings. For once Hichigo was running for cover, the massive earthquake and raining hell fire endangering his existence. Judgment Day hadn't come yet, but unlike his reckless sixteen year old self, eighteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki was planning out revenge.

* * *

><p>Zangetsu watched with the other Zanpakutous as Ichigo smiled and pretended to be unconcerned with what had just happened. "Maybe I should warn everyone," the dark haired sword spirit worried.<p>

"I for one would like to see what he's planning," Sode no Shirayuki whispered back. He glanced at her, smiling softly.

"Bloodthirsty woman," he said affectionately. "If our inner world is anything to go by, you'll get your wish."

"Good."

Good for her, but everyone else in the vicinity should run for cover at the earliest possible moment.


	7. The Moment of Truth

_A/N: A large group to thank this time too: __**MochaTurtle**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Azraelean**__, __**Metue**__, __**tiggerbleach**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**kalthurin**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**sleeplygirl**__, __**Andromada-Morningstar**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**hitsugayatoushirou1220**__, __**animegamemaster6**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**MaN6A10v3r**__, __**darklover**__, __**Scyler**__, __**Rogue21**__, __**bubbleboss1022**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**TequilaMan**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**hothead11**__, "__**Cavlin**__," and __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. The chapter is finally done. It took a long while for this to finish itself. A lot happens so I hope you enjoy it. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Gifts for a Princess_

_The Moment of Truth_

Ginrei and Byakuya divided their attention between smoothing things over with the other noble clans and trying to calm the elders of their own so that they wouldn't try to kick Ichigo out of the mansion before Rukia had even taken a bite of cake. "The daiko is just as brash as you made him out to be, Byakuya," Ginrei told his grandson quietly as they moved on to the next batch of ruffled guests.

"Indeed, sir, but when it comes to those who would harm Rukia, he seems to forget what little manners he has. Perhaps growing up without his mother prevents him from acting properly in front of his social betters." The younger lord would have said more but a distinctly angry reiatsu from behind him stopped the words from coming out.

"My son's manners are not the problem here. Granted he is a little rough around the edges but that is perhaps the only way he knows how to protect himself. You two only look at him and see the boy who broke all the rules to save Rukia-chan. Perhaps you should investigate my husband's background further before you decide who the social better is." Masaki's cutting voice made them turn around.

"Kurosaki-san…"

"Yes, Lord Kuchiki?" she inquired politely. Ginrei offered a reconciliatory smile to the enraged mother.

"You must forgive us; we are of the old school and have not yet accustomed ourselves to the changes that your son has brought. To those of us who cling to tradition, his straight forward approach in how he deals with injustice is still too radical to comprehend."

The matriarch smiled meaningfully and thrust two small plates at the duo. "I hope you will learn soon, Lord Kuchiki, for the happiness of our children. In the meantime, have some cake and enjoy your granddaughter's birthday." Leaving them with the confection, the Academy cadet continued on around the room helping the maids serve dessert.

Ginrei watched her leave and couldn't prevent a small laugh. "Law and order may be of utmost importance for the Kuchiki clan but family is far more meaningful to the Kurosakis."

"Indeed," Byakuya murmured. Taking a timid taste of the cake, he let his eyes wander to his sister. Surrounded by her friends she was laughing, her violet orbs dancing and a gentle smile on her lips. Those around her had noticed and anyone who had been put off by Ichigo's performance earlier was firmly entranced now. "Hmm, perhaps it will not be as simple as he thinks," the younger noble said quietly. Those that had noticed flocked to her, taking an interest in what had made her happy.

"Let's test that theory," Ginrei returned in the same volume before making his way over to Rukia's side. "Granddaughter, I believe it's time you opened your gifts."

"I look forward to it, Grandfather," Rukia said excitedly, anticipating the next several minutes.

Ginrei smiled, holding out a hand for her to take while looking at her friends. "If you'll excuse us, I think someone has waited long enough." He met Ichigo's eyes without flinching, letting the young man take his measure.

The daiko bent down and whispered in Rukia's ear before letting her go with the older Kuchiki. "You trust him?" Ishida asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"For the moment. Rukia would have mentioned something if she thought he couldn't be when we were alone together. Shirayuki-san hasn't given Zangetsu any indication that we should be cautious of the man. I think he's still finding his place again."

Watching Ginrei sit Rukia on a raised dais that had been set up while everyone formed a semicircle around the clan princess, Ichigo began to wonder if he wasn't being tested by the old man. Since the petite Shinigami seemed content in his presence, Ginrei had obviously never made her feel like an outcast. "Say, Ishida, what do you know about Kuchiki-san?"

"No more than you. If you want answers, you'll have to apply to Kuchiki-san or her brother. The only thing your mother told me was that he had been a captive of Szayel Aporro Granz, the eighth Espada."

"Who?" Ichigo blinked, the name completely unfamiliar.

"The Arrancar's version of Kurotsuchi."

"Oh. I'm beginning to think he's testing me. Look how he acts around Rukia. Not even Byakuya dotes on her so openly."

"Perhaps near death changed his outlook on some things. Or, he's not as stiff as he's pretending to be." Ishida chewed thoughtfully on his cake, studying the older Kuchiki. "If he is, it's not your prowess as a Shinigami that he wants to test."

"It's as a man," Chad uttered quietly, taking his eyes from the proceedings briefly. "Kuchiki-sama is the one who asked Yoruichi-san to teach Captain Kuchiki when he was young."

"And you know this how?"

"She told us," the tall teen said and ended his explanation there.

"It must have been when he and Inoue-san trained with her," Ishida deduced. The first present was held up and the name was

called in a clear voice by the elder clan leader. "Excuse me," the Quincy said, standing.

The archer handed his friend the gift, sitting still while she opened the light blue bag with white tissue paper. A dark purple scarf emerged from the wrappings, a perfect complement to her eyes. "Thank you, Ishida, it's lovely." Small rabbits edged the bottom of the ends, a light fringe dangling below.

"You're welcome, Kuchiki-san." Ishida smiled at his first Shinigami friend and stood, bowing to her and her grandfather. Returning to the others, he sat and picked up his cake plate. "Are you jealous that I was first, Kurosaki?"

"No. I asked her to save mine for last," Ichigo grinned. "By the way, how did you manage to make that in so little time?"

"I had already made the main body to sell at my favorite shop. I simply added a couple of things that Kuchiki-san would enjoy."

"Nice. She'll wear it until it falls apart," the daiko said amused. He'd noticed that Byakuya had taken his earlier suggestion to heart and had mixed the gifts so that the order in which they were given was completely random. Or at least as random as the noble could make things.

One of the female clan elders was next and by the sudden rigidness of Rukia's shoulders, he could tell that this was one of the ones who had shunned her from the beginning. A delicate looking handkerchief emerged from wrapped silk, a murmured thanks the only sound the violet eyed young woman made.

"Kuchiki-san didn't like that gift," Orihime whispered to Tatsuki. The healer had seen the same things Ichigo had and felt bad for her friend. "Ne, Kurosaki-kun, why didn't she open yours first?"

"He's saving the best for last, aren't you, Ichigo?" the martial artist answered for the orange haired Shinigami.

"Yeah, I asked her to. I want to see the look on everyone's face when she sees them."

A few more clan elders and some nobles came after that, their gifts ranging from fans to small trinkets. None of the objects garnered more than a smile and soft spoken gratitude, disappointing several of the young lords. Ichigo felt more and more confident as time went on. Even if she favored one of their friend's gifts over his, he and his friends knew her far better than most of the others in the room.

Renji was called next, a small package wrapped in colored rice paper settled in Rukia's lap while she waited for the other lieutenant to sit down. Carefully she undid the string and unfolded the paper gently. A small watercolor and brush set was revealed, bringing a large smile to her face. "Thank you, Renji, I've wanted to try my hand at painting."

"Captain might have mentioned that," the redhead admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"At least the paint will wash off easily," Ichigo said in relief. He'd been a victim of her markers far too many times to wonder whether or not he'd get used as a canvas for the watercolors as well.

"What was that, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

"Nothing," the other student said quickly, knowing it would provide the president with far too much ammunition. The dark haired boy would never let him rest if he realized just how frequent Rukia used to draw on his face.

"Oh, I'm next!" Orihime said, standing. She wobbled for a bit but seemed for the most part over her little brush with drunkenness.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," Tatsuki murmured next to Chad.

"What is that, dear?" Masaki asked, finishing the last of her dessert.

"Oh, custard stuffed onigiri! Thank you, Inoue-san," Rukia said brightly. The girl had given her one to try during her first time at a human school. While the concept might sound strange, it hadn't tasted as bad as the others had made it out to.

"Her cooking," the other girl replied. "Although, rice stuffed with custard is probably the least lethal thing she could have come up with." Tatsuki noticed the boys had a rather pale look on their faces and grinned. "Isn't that right, guys?"

They nodded slightly, not wanting to say anything to upset the flower spirit wielder in case she heard them. Ichigo coughed slightly as Rukia took a delicate bite, revealing the chocolate center. "Oh, my, what an odd combination," his mother whispered next to him. He barely heard her, more interested in the look on Byakuya's face. Although the Gotei captain had managed to keep a straight face, those that knew him well could see the revulsion in his grey eyes. His grandfather had to fight a smile, clearly amused.

"That's Inoue for you," the daiko said as the long haired girl came back.

"Did you say something, Kurosaki-kun?"

"It was nothing, Inoue. Nice choice, by the way. Rukia doesn't like to admit it, but she likes sweets just as much as much as the rest of us."

"I remembered how she liked my regular custard onigiri when no one else wanted to try them. I just made it chocolate for something different."

"She's clearly delighted," Masaki reassured the other female. She didn't question the healer's sense of taste although she wondered.

Byakuya's gift was placed in front of Rukia afterwards, a square container about twenty-five centimeters in diameter and almost as deep. The box was wrapped in pale blue silk, white plum blossoms decorating the delicate fabric. He waited patiently while she opened the gift, satisfaction curving his lips slightly when she gasped audibly.

"Nii-sama, is this…?"

"Your sister wore that when we became engaged. I know she would have wanted you to have it." A light pink sash came out of a dark wooden box, Rukia's hands trembling as she spread it out for the guests to see.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," she whispered, tears choking her throat. Unable to help herself, she hugged him tightly, surprised when he lightly returned the gesture.

Ichigo held himself still, wanting to go to her but knowing that it was a moment between siblings. As mad as he was at Byakuya for planning to marry her off to the highest bidder, he couldn't fault the man for the brother he had become.

"You may have some competition," Tatsuki joked.

"If he was interested in marrying her, giving her things her sister had would probably trump anything I thought of but he's not. He is interested in making up for allowing her to be put on the execution block." The eighteen year old sighed in relief when it appeared Rukia wouldn't become a blubbering mess in front of her company.

Several others presented their gifts after that, none of their names having been retained in Ichigo's memory. When Masaki was called, Ichigo's mother smiled softly at her son before rising and going forward. She took the bag and knelt, offering her guaranteed sugar high to the small woman.

"You didn't have to, Kurosaki-san," Rukia whispered for the woman alone.

"Nonsense, dear, you know very well how I feel about birthdays. Besides, seeing my son fret about what I got you was completely worth the expense." The ginger haired woman grinned, showing that she got as much pleasure from buying the gift as Rukia would get in receiving it.

"Thank you," Rukia said, pulling the string to open the bag. Multicolored candies looked back at her, their many points glistening in the lamp light. "Oh! These are…"

Before she could finish her sentence, an intruding reiatsu surged over the room and a pink blur made a beeline for the candy. "Inoue, your shield!" Ichigo shouted, the Rikka wielder instinctively shielding both women from the attack. Something bounced off the yellow protection, allowing the daiko to snag the culprit by the back of her shihakusho. "I should have known," the orange haired representative growled, holding Yachiru up to his face.

"Hello, Ichii! I came to tell Lieutenant Shorty about Kenny's birthday gift and smelled candy!"

"That's not for you," he rebuked sternly. "Mom got them for Rukia. If you want some, ask." Like Rukia's, the young girl's hair had changed and a cross bones clip held back a part of her pink hair.

"Aw…Ichii…"

"Sit, and if you wait your turn, I'll get you some cake."

"Really, Ichii?"

"Yes." Wide eyes pleaded with him and he smiled gently. She was a cute kid and it wasn't the first time he'd thought of her as another type of sister. It was just too bad she wasn't entirely sane.

Yachiru plopped herself down in front of him, eagerly waiting her turn and the promised cake. She didn't seem to mind the disapproving stares from the nobles that she got for crashing the party and even smiled brightly at Masaki when she came back.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, since you are so eager to present your gift, please be my guest," Byakuya said shortly, used to the child's rudeness.

"Thank you, Bya-kun." She stood and adjusted her badge, walking calmly and importantly to her fellow lieutenant. "Happy Birthday Lieutenant Shorty."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kusajishi. Now, what did your captain have for me?"

"He said to tell you that for your birthday he wasn't going to try to fight Ichii the whole time he was here."

Rukia blinked, looking over the little girl's shoulder to the aforementioned Shinigami. "That's greatly appreciated, Lieutenant."

"I told Kenny you'd like that." Pleased with herself, the second in command of the Zaraki Squad went back to her perch in front of Ichigo. The daiko patted her on the head and motioned to a maid to bring the child some cake. When she was given the dessert, Ichigo leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Remind me to thank your captain before I leave here."

"Okay!" she said and stuffed a large piece of cake into her mouth. Yachiru ignored everyone from there on out in favor of consuming what was left of the cake.

At least the maids and kitchen staff wouldn't have to figure out where to put what remained of a three tier monstrosity. Ichigo forgot the small pest in favor of watching Rukia as the last of the presents were handed out, Ukitake's received the best. Tatsuki came after, the martial artist giving the other dark haired girl a colored pencil and drawing paper set so that she could draw to her heart's content. Ginrei's was the last before Ichigo's. The tissue thin red rice paper wrapped with a silk ribbon revealed a purse made of the finest material and Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if it had been made of the same material as the old man's heirloom scarf. It was red with sakura branches weaved into the bright fabric, the trees pink petals floating over the entire handbag elegantly.

"Looks like you have some stiff competition," Ishida smirked as Ichigo stood and went forward with the same kind of confidence that he'd first displayed when he'd rescued Rukia the first time.

The tall young man ignored him, sitting in front of his violet eyed partner with his gift between them. "The twins helped me out so I can't all the credit but I have to say they did a good job of choosing something you'd like." _And of cleaning out my bank account_, he thought but didn't add that. Once he'd entered the amount into his bank registry, he'd destroyed the receipts so that she couldn't snoop and find out how much he'd spent on her.

"Thank them for me," Rukia said, gazing steadily into his eyes before dropping them to the gift. "This was really heavy when I lifted it before."

"Well, what are you waiting for, a Hollow attack? Open it already, "Ichigo ordered, nervous now that the moment had arrived.

"Hold your horses, idiot. I'm savoring the moment." Slim hands undid the silk wrapping, spreading the fabric to reveal the box. Several of the women present gasped in surprise and awe with Rukia when they saw how fancy it was. "Ichigo…" Tears sprang to her eyes and she hunted for a handkerchief to clear her vision. Rough finger tips did the job for her and the breath she was taking caught in her throat when she saw who had done the job.

Gentle amber orbs smiled softly at her, Ichigo's sword callused fingers lingering on her face for a moment more than was necessary. "There's more."

"More? But this is…" Rukia studied the jewelry box, noting the wood it was made out of and the designs, smiling at the tiny rabbit at the base of the tree. "How do I open it?" she asked sharply, tugging on the mother-of-pearl handles.

"With a key," he said smartly. Reaching into his sleeve, he went to retrieve the small object only to find that it wasn't there. "As soon as I find it," he added under his breath.

"What was that? Are you telling me you _lost_ the key that opens this gorgeous box?"

"I didn't lose it!" he protested. Checking the other sleeve and coming up empty, he looked over his shoulder at his mother in a panic. Masaki smiled in amusement and pointed to her neck. A large hand went to his, feeling the small ribbon that hung there. "There, see? I just misplaced it when I changed clothes."

"That's losing it, baka." She snatched the key from his hands, almost giving him a burn with the friction of the ribbon against his palm.

"Impatient much?" he asked, secretly anticipating everything that she was about to see.

"Shut up," she demanded and slid the key into the lock. The small click was loud in the silence of the room and she bit her lip gently as she raised the lid. "_Kanzashi_…" she breathed, unable to believe he'd given her so many and such expensive ones at that.

"I know your hair's short right now but there are all kinds there with pins and combs so you can wear them with any length of hair really."

Rukia ignored him in favor of taking out the hair accessories and spreading them out so the others could see them. The men protested quietly until they were hushed by their female relatives, Byakuya and Ginrei keeping their own council save for identical raised brows.

"_Bira-bira_, _kogai_ and _kushi_, _kanoko domes_, _ogi_, and _tsumami kanzashi_, they're all here. Even the flower ones, I always thought those were pretty. Ichigo, this many must have cost you a fortune. Where did you get the money to pay for them, you're only a high school student."

"Hey now, it's not polite to ask that. Besides, I'd been saving up so I had what I needed." He ran his hand his hand through his hair, glancing up at the men standing behind her. They both gave him approving nods, Ginrei's more accepting than Byakuya's.

Rukia let the matter drop, taking out a _bira-bira_ so that she could see the dangling curtain. "So elegant, I'll never have an opportunity to wear them all."

"Sure you will. You can wear them at tea ceremonies, and when you go to festivals. Plus, some of them are kind of everyday things like this one that you could wear to school if you ever visited us again," he said picking up one that had Chappy as a theme. Leaning forward he slipped the pin in her hair so that it held back her unruly bang.

"Now I know your sisters helped you," the petite woman laughed. "You detest Chappy."

"I do but you like the cartoon rabbit so I went with it." Ichigo picked up _kanoko dome_ in the shape of a butterfly. "Maybe this would work if you grew out your hair again for the next time you have a festival."

"Oh, yes, that would do nicely. The one I like best though is this set," she said, picking up the _kogai_ and _kushi_ his parents had wanted her to have. "These look older than the rest."

"They are. Mom and Dad wanted you to have them." Ichigo smiled as she fumbled with the comb, reaching out to steady her hands. "Each of us got a set from Mom when she died, I guess. The girls probably have theirs tucked away somewhere for safe keeping."

"Ichigo," Rukia began in protest. "If these are supposed to be for you…"

"What the hell am I going to do with hair pins and combs? They'd look much better on you."

"But shouldn't…"

"Fine, if you don't want them…" He began to reach for the set, not surprised when she pulled them protectively against her chest.

"No! I want them," she assured him.

"Good, there's no problem then." He grinned, showing her he had won the argument and liked the fact that he'd gotten the better of her for once.

"Baka," she said for lack of anything better and began putting the _kanzashi_ away. Rukia slipped the key ribbon around her neck, careful to avoid hitting the Chappy pin and tucking the key underneath her kimono.

The action spoke louder than any declaration could that Ichigo's gift was the most treasured of her admirers and even of those of her clan, save maybe Byakuya's. Grumblings could be heard around the room but the two didn't pay any attention. Silently they put the box back together and locked it, Ichigo handing it to a male servant to take care of personally.

"Ichigo, I can't find the words to thank you. I didn't need them. Having you here, with our friends, is more than enough of a gift." Rukia held out her hand to him, letting him pull her up when he stood.

"Then just do what you did when I saved you from execution."

"And what was that?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't thank me," he said, his trademark smirk appearing on his handsome face. Still lost in their own world, they didn't hear the short conversation between her brother and grandfather.

"It seems that she's chosen, Grandson,"

"Indeed." He knew that laughter the other day spelled doom. As things were, he was going to have the reckless boy as a brother-in-law one day.

"Don't be like that," Ginrei scolded briefly. "He kind of reminds me of you when you were younger."

"Perish the thought," Byakuya shuddered and turned away to end the gathering. There was no point in drawing out proceedings. His sister was clearly interested in no one but the daiko.

Ginrei chuckled softly and returned to watching his granddaughter and the Vizard. "Rukia, you should say goodbye to your guests."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, you're right, Grandfather." He gazed after her as she followed her brother, leaving Ichigo to face him.

"You made a bold move with those gifts. You do realize they are more in keeping with what a man would give his betrothed, do you not? A man does not give away a gift meant for his wife from his mother to just anyone."

"I know. Where I come from the more expensive ones would be seen as gifts only boyfriends would give their girlfriend. And Dad already sees her as a third daughter so it's no surprise that he'd want her to have the ones from Mom. And since Mom wants her to have them too, there's not a problem."

"I see. You remind me a lot of my grandson when he was near your age. For all you have done for her, I thank you."

"You're welcome, but there's no need to thank me. She changed my world, I could do no less for her." Ichigo let his eyes trail after Rukia watching as she smiled and laughed with their friends. "Although, if you want to do something, you'll apologize to her for trying to marry her off to some stuck up noble. She'd never be happy with that kind of person."

"I see that now."

"Good. Excuse me, I think I should take a little kid home." Ichigo left the grandfather to wonder what he meant and zeroed in on Yachiru. The little girl was still scrounging for snacks, oblivious of the fact that she was about to be used as a catalyst for the daiko's revenge.

"Oi, Yachiru, let's go!" he shouted right before picking her up and plopping her onto his shoulder. "Let's go thank Kenpachi."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By giving him his heart's desire. I'm going to play with him."

Yay! Kenny loves to play." He was about to call for Zangetsu when his path was impeded by his mother.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm taking Yachiru home."

"He's going to play with Kenny."

"I see. You're not 'playing' in that outfit. Go change first. I'll stay with the lieutenant." Masaki had known the minute he'd snagged the child by her collar that Ichigo's temper was ready to snap. He'd done a good job pretending Byakuya's intentions hadn't upset him too much but now that things were over and his girl's affections secured, all bets were off.

Ichigo momentarily thought about arguing but one look at the steel in her eyes made him give up the idea. "Yeah, okay. Stay here a moment," he told the pink haired pest and set her down next to his mother.

He snagged Renji on the way out, asking him to see his mother back to the dorms safely. The red haired adjunct nodded his acceptance before moving on to some chore that he'd been assigned. At least he could count on the guy to protect her against the riffraff that would be out at that time of night.

Slipping into Rukia's room, he quickly swapped clothes, listening attentively for any maids or other staff that might come in without invitation. Once he was adjusting his wrist bands, the daiko went in search of his Zanpakutou, not having seen him since they moved to open the presents.

Both sword spirits were out on the veranda, a tinkling wind chime between them. "It's lovely, Shirayuki-san, did you make it?" Ichigo asked, startling them both.

"Yes. I saw the gifts Rukia-sama was given and wanted to do something different. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Definitely. I'm sorry, Shirayuki-san but I'm going to have to borrow Zangetsu for a while. Are you okay with going back to Rukia's inner world?"

"Don't worry, I have enough strength left to wait until he returns." The snow woman smiled, letting them go without a protest. She followed their reiatsu as they picked up the child lieutenant and went off to Squad Eleven. Smiling, she went in search of her own wielder, wondering what havoc the two men would cause.

She hoped things exploded.

* * *

><p>"Faster Ichii, faster!" Yachiru giggled maniacally and clung to the daiko's shoulder as he flash stepped towards her headquarters.<p>

"Hang on then," he replied and stepped it up a notch. Adrenaline raced through his veins, anticipation at the coming destruction surging through his system. He needed a good fight and to let off some steam. How he'd managed to get through the gift opening without attacking Byakuya was still a mystery but he had come up with the perfect solution.

"Can you feel that, Ichii, Kenny's waiting for us!" the girl exclaimed and jumped off his shoulder when they arrived to freefall onto the nearest roof, landing neatly on her feet.

"So, Ichigo, have you come to fight?"

"I have to thank you some how since you left me alone for the day. Rukia appreciated it too."

"Is that so? And just how are you going to thank me?" the patched captain asked, drawing his sword as his officers gathered around. Yumichika and Ikkaku managed greetings before their leader's power made them step back.

"Well, I only know one way," the orange haired war hero said, lifting Zangetsu up to catch the moonlight. "I'm going to fight you. The only question is, do I do it before, or after decimating your whole squad?"

Kenpachi grinned evilly, his fang-like incisors glistening. "Someone's in a bad mood. Bring it on, Ichigo. You can fight us all at once, if you want."

"Taicho!" several of the men yelled in panic. Even if they hadn't met the Shinigami daiko before, they knew of him and his power. None of them wanted to fight him if they could help it.

"Don't be pansies. The man wants a fight, let's give it to him."

"Yes, sir…"

Ichigo grinned, all of his earlier anger coming to the foreground as strength. "Let's begin," he said before jumping forward.

Judgment Day had come.

* * *

><p>Rukia and the rest of the "Substitute Group" were saying goodbye to Masaki before Renji took her back when an explosion in the distance shook the ground. Ichigo's uncontrollable reiatsu surged afterwards, letting everyone in the vicinity know who had caused it. "And he was doing so <em>good<em>," his mother lamented.

Looking at the water clock that hung nearby, Ishida cleared his throat. "Hmm, three hours. That must be a new record."

"A new record for what, Ishida-kun?"

"Holding in his temper," Tatsuki said, carrying some of the gifts the maids had left with Rukia while they cleaned the room. "Normally he'd blow up right then and there. I was surprised he held it in so long."

"Aa," Chad agreed, Ichigo's gift securely in his arms. Rukia hadn't trusted the male servant who'd been put in charge of it not to drop it while the guests were leaving so she'd appointed the large teen as its caretaker.

"It feels like he's trying to take out the whole division," Orihime said, the alcohol truly out of her system now. Zaraki's reiatsu built in time with Ichigo's and they felt the moment the latter went into bankai mode.

"I'm going to kill him if he ends up in the fourth," Rukia growled, tightening her fist.

"Somehow, Kuchiki-san, I don't think he's the one that's going to need Unohana-san's help."

* * *

><p>While school friends debated on the extent of the damage, Ginrei stood next to his grandson and looked in the direction of the disturbance. Lights glittered and he thought he saw fire raging in the distance. "Just think, he could have released all that pent up emotion on you," the old man said, taking a sip of the cup of tea he had.<p>

"You are not entirely blameless, Grandfather."

"No, but my power has been greatly diminished because of Granz's experiments. That boy would never unleash his full wrath on a weak, old man."

"Indeed, however, I fail to see how destroying the eleventh is getting revenge on me. I detest Zaraki and his squad of hooligans."

Ginrei smiled and pour his grandson a saucer of sake. "Have a sip, I guarantee you'll need it by the time he's done." The grandfather rather suspected Ichigo's revenge wasn't as blatant as it would have been in the past.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>A half hour after beginning his campaign, Ichigo stood victorious over everyone but Kenpachi. The older Shinigami was dripping blood and laughing joyously, Yachiru clapping her hands from the one piece of building that hadn't fallen. "You've gotten rusty, Ichigo," he complained.<p>

"Yeah, I know. You've gotten better though. I think it's time to end things here," the younger Shinigami said as men from the Relief Station and the Punishment Force showed up. The first to offer aid, and the second to insist that they stop the mayhem.

"I'm still raring to go," Kenpachi protested.

"So am I but if I take you all out, there will be no one left to file the reports. And you know how Gramps loves his paperwork. Plus, you'll have to order the reconstruction of your barracks."

Kenpachi looked around, swearing nastily. "Oi, Yumichika, Ikkaku, get your lazy arses up!" The aforementioned adjuncts were being led away on stretchers, both unconscious. "Damn… Fine, we'll stop here but I demand a rematch."

Ichigo watched the man turn to go, letting his grin over take his face. "Oh, by the way, you can send the bill to Byakuya. He'll take care of the expense."

"Will he now? Be a shame to turn down that offer, wouldn't it?" Kenpachi called back.

"It sure would…" Ichigo returned. His laughter followed the captain as he went to get stitched up. "Ah, revenge is sweet. Now, who else can I get to bill Byakuya for damages…?" he wondered to himself before setting off to find off his next victim.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was "helping" Hisagi with evening training when Unohana appeared. The braided captain looked at him sternly before gazing down at the littered bodies of the new recruits. "Kurosaki-san, can I have a word with you?"<p>

"Sure…" he agreed, knowing that his rampage had come to an end. His temper had abated anyway and he felt that he could calmly return and face Byakuya without trying to kill him.

"This way, please." She led him away from the site of his most recent attack, calmly giving orders to the overworked members of her division who were rushing take care of the casualties.

"Ah, Unohana-san…"

"I understand that you were upset that Captain Kuchiki tried to find a noble suitor for Lieutenant Kuchiki. I even understand that you want to get back at him for doing it."

"Yes…"

"However…" she paused, opening her eyes slightly and smiling at him meaningfully. Ichigo gulped, no more immune to her authority than anyone else. "You will cease sending people to my Relief Station. Is that clear, Kurosaki-san? I will not have my people overworked because one of our own has taken out a large number of his comrades simply because he is angry."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I knew we'd come to an agreement." Unohana's smile became genuine and she patted him on the arm. "Congratulations on getting your powers back by the way."

"Thanks," he said and tried not to let her see his relief.

"You're welcome." She began to return to her duties but stopped as a thought occurred to her. "Out of curiosity, Kurosaki-san, just what was your objective when you destroyed Captain Zaraki's division?"

"I was thinking of making a disaster and having Byakuya pay for the damages."

"I see." Chuckling under her breath, the senior captain tried to hide her amusement so as not to encourage the same kind of behavior in the future. "Positively diabolical, Kurosaki-san," she said once she was alone.

He really had grown up.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was the only one waiting for him when he returned. As late as it was, Ichigo figured that the gang had been given rooms for the night. Tomorrow they would return home and he'd once again have to focus on his human life but not before he got a solid answer from Rukia.<p>

"You have caused quite the disturbance, Kurosaki."

"It was either here or there, Byakuya," the younger man answered, flexing his bruised fingers.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Hmm, let's see, I destroyed one division's buildings and part of a second. You're getting the bills for the repairs and my temper is relatively calm. There's just one thing that would make this perfect."

"Oh?" Byakuya inquired raising his head slightly. A large fist connected with his jaw and the noble stumbled back in surprise.

"_Now_ I'm satisfied." Ichigo walked away whistling, intent on finding one petite Shinigami.

Sucker punching the Kuchiki head had been worth the bleeding knuckles.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __**Kanoko domes **__are heavily jeweled crafted with some or all of the following: gold, silver, tortoiseshell, jade, coral, pearls, and other semi-precious gems. They are generally rounded but also have other shapes, butterflies and flowers being the most popular. They are worn in a bun, with two prongs holding the ornament in place._


	8. Icing on the Cake

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews: __**Shiso no Kitsune**__, __**hothead11**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**tiggerbleach**__, __**animegamemaster6**__, __**bubbleboss1022**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**hitsugayatoushirou1220**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**sleeplygirl**__, __**kalthurin**__, __**Azraelean**__, __**Arkanes Shippou**__, __**Rogue21**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**darklover**__, __**SilverFlameHaze**__, "__**Cavlin**__," __**Grimelark**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**bleachluvrgrl18**__, and "__**an anonymous reviewer**__." And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. I came across a problem with a review and I wanted to ask everyone if they could make sure that if they leave a review and don't sign in (or don't have an account) that their penname (or other identifier) appears on the review board. I want to properly acknowledge everyone. Thanks. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Gifts for a Princess_

_Icing on the Cake_

Ichigo honed in on Rukia's reiatsu, wondering how he could be alone with her long enough to sort out their relationship. Barricading themselves in her room was out of the question as it would be presuming too much on Ginrei's hospitality. He may have accepted the daiko as his granddaughter's suitor but that didn't mean he'd allow them to be alone in her room.

He found the midget Shinigami outside; wrapped in a blanket and staring at the wind chime her Zanpakutou had given her. "Yo," he uttered softly, not wanting to startle her.

"As you're here and not in the infirmary, is it safe to say that you're all in one piece?" Rukia's sharp voice scraped over him like a razor blade.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"And Zaraki?"

"He's fine too, can't say the same for his men or his division…"

"So instead of destroying the manor and attacking Nii-sama, you flattened Squad Eleven and Zaraki's men."

"And part of Squad Nine."

"That's just _lovely_," she snorted. "You do know that the Vizards were offered their positions back, right?"

"No, but what does that have to do with me thrashing some guys from Hisagi's division?"

"It has to do with the fact that Kensei Muguruma went back to being the captain of the ninth division. Do you see where I'm going with this?" she questioned.

"_Kensei_?" he choked. If there was someone who had a shorter temper than he did, it was Kensei.

"If he comes looking for compensation, I'm leading him straight to you."

"I told Hisagi to bill the repairs to your brother."

"Like that will make it all better." Rukia shook her head, sighing tiredly. "I suppose what you did is slightly more mature than blowing up instantly like you would have two years ago."

"Thank you," he said, rubbing his raw hands together to keep them warm. "Can we go inside to talk? It's starting to freeze out here."

"What's the matter? Is the big, bad, Ichigo Kurosaki afraid of a little cold weather?" she asked mockingly, tightening her grip on the blanket.

"Says the midget with the blanket around her. Come on, let's go somewhere private." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, taking a moment to pinpoint her relatives before flash stepping out of the estate and away from everyone.

"Ichigo, we can't just take off!" she protested loudly, squirming in his embrace.

"Stop that or you'll fall!" They paused in midair long enough for Ichigo to get a better grip on his flailing partner before taking off again towards Sōkyoku Hill, ignoring her indigent cries.

Eventually he stopped inside the entrance to the underground training cavern, setting her down with little gentleness. "Where are we?" Rukia demanded, brushing the wrinkles out of her clothes.

"You'll see, wait here a minute." Ichigo left for a few minutes, collecting branches for a fire from a debris field that had to be caused by a battle between Yoruichi and Soi Fon. When he returned Rukia was tapping her small foot, a frown turning into a glare.

"Ichigo…" she warned, her tone telling him to get to the point quickly.

"Follow me." They entered the cavern, kido lighting the lanterns that hung on the wall as they moved further into the space. "This is where Renji and I learned bankai." Scars littered the ground where attacks had dug deep grooves in the earth.

"Your bankai…" she whispered. Hiking up the blanket so it wouldn't drag, Rukia wandered around, looking at the damage that had occurred so that Ichigo could save her. "You must have been so tired and injured severely. How were you in any shape to stop the halberd?"

"That's what I wanted to show you." Snagging her wrist, he pulled her forward, making his way around rock and rubble until the hot spring came into view. "Yoruichi-san made me soak in this after every practice session. It has healing properties," Ichigo explained, kneeling and placing his bruised hand in the water to show her. When he took it out, the bloody knuckles were clean and the skin closed over although it was still raw.

"I've never heard of a hot spring with such properties."

"Urahara and Yoruichi-san made this place when they were young. I'm sure the hot spring's healing ability is based on some kido spell that mad scientist came up with." Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back and with an apology to the spirit, used the tip to gouge out a hole in the ground to put the branches. "Do you think you can light this with some kido? I still can't use the spells."

"Your reiatsu is too out of control. It takes a discipline you lack," Rukia lectured, using White Lightning to start a fire. They settled in between the fire and hot spring, the heat of both making the area comfortable despite the winter weather outdoors. "You've worked hard in the past six months though so I suppose it's not impossible for you to learn."

"Thanks. There were times when I was learning to perfect my Fullbring that I feared I wouldn't get my Shinigami powers back. I didn't even care if my Hollow powers returned but I wanted to be able to come see you."

"But they have, haven't they?" Rukia questioned softly.

"Yeah, my Hollow's still lurking in my inner world. He's a pain but so far seems content to be able to roam freely in my soul for the most part. I'm sure he'll revolt one of these days but at least this visit is peaceful."

"Peaceful," she murmured, reminded of his rampage. "And just who did you punch so hard you made your knuckles bleed?"

"Well, I decked quite a few of Kenpachi's men, and some of Kensei's but what really did it was when I hit your brother." Ichigo flexed his fingers, watching as the skin moved over bone. So focused on the movement, he missed Rukia lunging across the distance to punch him in the head. "Ow! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Idiot! Why'd you hit Nii-sama?"

"_Why?_ He was trying to marry you off to some noble!" Rubbing his abused head, he glowered at her briefly. "I had to get him back somehow."

"I can stick up for myself."

"I know that, it's just…" Sighing, Ichigo pulled her down into his lap, spreading the blanket over them both. "I didn't like it that he just tried to give you to someone you didn't even know."

"I knew those nobles, Ichigo. Nii-sama wouldn't have gone that far. Besides, I made my displeasure with his idea perfectly clear this morning." Positioned awkwardly in his embrace, she gave up trying to get loose when she felt the tension drain out of him at his words. "I don't think you were here yet but I lost control of my reiatsu and froze his tea. Renji was there as well and suffered the same treatment."

"It must have been just before we came out of the Dangai. Which reminds me, did Kurotsuchi gain control of when the Cleaner runs?"

""Not that he's reported. Did you have to run from it again?" she asked, amused.

"Yes! I thought going through a gate Urahara legally opened would be safer."

"Poor baby, but back to what we were discussing. I'm not afraid to tell Nii-sama, or Grandfather for that matter, when I don't like something." Reaching up, she placed a hand against his jaw so that he'd look at her. Troubled amber eyes gazed down at her and she smiled softly. "I'm not going to marry a man I don't love. With Nii-sama as an example, how can I do any less?"

Ichigo smirked and wondered if Byakuya knew his own marriage was the driving force of her rejection of his idea to marry her into another noble family. "Good," he declared, confidence returning full force. "I'd hate to have to beat a pansy just to rescue you from some unwanted union."

"Of course, I'm not too keen on marrying a man who's never courted me either," she hinted. "I believe you humans call it 'dating' nowadays."

"That's probably wise," he said, pretending he hadn't gotten her hint. "You should definitely let the guy know what kind of vixen he's gotten a hold of." His smirk turned into a full bodied grin as he lowered his forehead to touch hers. "Guess it's a good thing you and I have had many dates, isn't it?"

"We have?" Rukia blinked, wondering how she could have missed something so important. "I don't recall us ever going on a date." They'd never done anything remotely "date-like" that she could remember. At least not by the standards she'd learned from his classmates.

"You don't? Maybe I should walk you through our relationship."

"Please do, oh, mighty one."

"As you wish. Let's see, our first meeting was the day you saved me and that girl's ghost from the Hollow. At which point I immediately kept trying to figure out who you were. I was trying to do that when you stepped through my bedroom wall and scared the crap out of me with your sword."

"Ah, so you fell for me instantly. You sure didn't act like it," she mused, her eyes lighting with laughter.

"I was instantly _fascinated_, not infatuated. Get it right," he corrected.

"Pardon me; you were 'fascinated.' Do continue."

"Now that you understand, let's see, where was I?"

"If that was when you became interested, when was our first 'date'?"

"That's easy," he said, his lips curving to match hers. Picking up her hand, he placed it over his heart. "It was shortly after you walked into my life. You drove Shirayuki-san's blade through my heart, changing me into a Shinigami."

"Technically you were already half-Shinigami to begin with."

"True but we didn't know that at the time."

"Uh-huh. So by your logic, our second date would have been…"

"When we saved Tatsuki and Inoue from Sora." Ichigo laughed at the expression she made, she obviously thought that he'd lost his mind.

"Baka… Are you trying to tell me that you're counting every Hollow we hunted together a date?"

"Well, it might not seem so to an _ordinary_ girl but…"

"I am an ordinary girl!" Incensed, Rukia thumped her fists against his chest.

Trapping her hands in his, he stared at her intently. "Wrong, you're an _extraordinary_ girl. I have never known anyone like you. Sometimes you act as if you've lived for centuries and have seen everything there is to see and others, you act like you're the same age as I am. There are even those occasions when you light up like a child when you encounter a rabbit or something else you've never seen before." Feeling relatively sure that she wouldn't hit him again, he let her hands go to wrap his arms around her again.

Mollified, Rukia relaxed and gazed off into the distance. "You're getting off topic again. And I have lived for about a hundred and fifty years."

"So you say but maturity wise we're at the same level. Anyway, how else was a fifteen year old supposed to impress a girl like you when he had no prior experience with women? The only things I had going for me were a really big Zanpakutou and massive reiatsu."

"I see. I guess getting injured all those times was part of the plan then," she teased.

"Of course, how else was I going to be able to lay my head in your lap?" Ichigo retorted, his smirk returning full force. "Don't you know that the hero always gets tended to by the girl he likes?"

"Hmm, you see, you story tends to fall apart there, fool. Once Inoue got her powers under control, she was the healer for our group."

The teasing left his eyes and he stared at her seriously again. "That's because you weren't with me. Aizen marked you for death and everything went downhill from there."

"Yes," she whispered, remembering the horror of the madman reaching inside her soul to pull out the orb. "When Nii-sama and Renji came to take me back, is that when you realized how you felt about me?"

"I knew I felt something beyond gratitude, a sense of justice, and a desire to protect you. I wasn't ready to put a name to it yet though. The only thing I was sure of was when you looked at me with tears in your eyes; it nearly killed me then and there. You had saved me and my family, and a number of my friends. After Inoue revealed that she knew you weren't there anymore, I knew what I had to do. What kind of man would I be if I simply forgot you and went on with my life?"

"You wouldn't be the Ichigo Kurosaki that I know in my heart." Rukia smiled, ghosting a kiss over his jaw. He had stumbled through a confession without ever actually saying "I love you," but that was fine with her. She didn't need the words to know how he felt. When his reiatsu surrounded her or he held her protectively with one arm while holding Zangetsu with the other, his feelings spoke to her just as clearly.

"Thank you," he said, uncomfortable with her praise. She had said similar words to him in the past and he had thrown them off with a cocky smirk.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Rukia asked out of curiosity.

"Only if you want to make things official," he uttered, suddenly not as confident as he'd started out. This was what he'd been leading up to and now that it was happening, he couldn't help but be nervous.

"I do," she stated boldly. "And as your _official_ girlfriend, I demand that you take me out on an _official_ date. No Hollow hunting to show me how heroic and manly you are."

"Fine, I'll tell you what. I've never used that pass thing your brother gave me so you pick one of his restaurants and make a reservation for next Saturday. I'll come after my shift at work and we'll have dinner. Is that 'official' enough for you?"

Rukia blinked, surprised that he wanted to be so open about it. "Yes…" she answered slowly. "You realize that Nii-sama will have the staff watching us like hawks."

"It's to be expected; after all, I did win the right to court you." His heart and mind steady once more, Ichigo cupped her face.

"You didn't _win_ me, I _chose_ you." Even with heat infusing her cheeks, Rukia tried to sound superior.

"You chose well," he said against her lips, finally kissing her the way he'd wanted to all day.

"Idiot," she managed when she could breathe. Laying her head against his chest, Rukia buried her face in his shihakushou so that he couldn't see her embarrassment. She had kissed him teasingly before but she had never guessed that he would be bold enough to initiate a kiss himself. He really had grown up while she was away. Rubbing her cheek against the rough material, she was surprised to feel his heart beating as if he'd run a marathon. _So he's not as cool as he wants me to think._ Grinning now that she had leverage, the violet eyed birthday girl stowed the information away for later. Instead of picking on him for his uncharacteristic move, she decided to tease him about his lapse into romanticism. "Your confession was quite unlike you, Ichigo. I think you've been reading too many Shakespearian sonnets again."

Ichigo, his own face heated at his forwardness, grimaced at her words and sighed. "You're probably right."

"I usually am."


	9. All Good Things Must Come to an End

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews: __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**animegamemaster6**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**bubbleboss1022**__, __**darklover**__, __**MaN6A10v3r**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**okami11235**__, __**hollownature**__, __**hothead11**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Shiso no Kitsune**__, __**kalthurin**__, __**Grimelark**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**WhiteMoonAndBlackSun**__, and "__**Cavlin**__." And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. Okay, this was supposed to be an epilogue. And then it just kept getting longer and longer until at some point I had to cut it off. It's already fifteen pages in Word. I guess everyone will have at least one more after this to read. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Gifts for a Princess_

_All Good Things Must Come to an End_

Sunlight glistened off snow covered trees and icicles tinkled in the slight breeze that blew the morning after Rukia's birthday. Ichigo and his friends stood in front of the Senkaimon made for them, a matter converter installed to turn the others back to normal upon exiting the gateway. They were being seen off by three captains, each with their own agenda. Byakuya wanted to make sure they actually _left_ while Kensei stood nearby, his very presence threatening Ichigo that if he ever destroyed his division again, there would be more than a sore jaw to worry about. And the third was Shinji who had tagged along with the gang just out of amusement after learning what had happened the night before and at dawn.

"It is time you left, Kurosaki," Byakuya stated, his grey eyes cold and unforgiving. Kido had healed the bruise on his face before anyone saw it but his pride still stung. He was tempted to take back the pass he'd given the boy but that would leave Rukia unable to eat in the best restaurants when with the daiko and that he would not allow. His sister had already told him about the date they'd set up for the following Saturday.

"I agree," Kensei said, cracking his knuckles. "There's no need to return any time soon."

"Now, now, friends, if Ichigo didn't return soon, our lives would be devilishly boring," Shinji cut in, grinning to show his amusement.

"Be that as it may, our barracks would be left in one piece if he stayed in the Living World from now on," the other Vizard retorted.

"Sorry, Kensei, no can do," Ichigo retorted. "I promised Rukia I'd take her to the restaurant of her choosing next weekend." In point of fact he had promised her a date _every_ weekend until graduation, something she'd raise hell over if he didn't keep.

"Great," Kensei uttered, his fellow captain agreeing although he didn't say anything.

"That's lovely, Lieutenant Kuchiki," Shinji said, ignoring the other two.

Rukia smiled at the men before turning to her friends. "Thank you all for coming. If nothing happens that warrants your presence here, I'll be sure to come to your graduation. Ukitake-taicho gave me a week's vacation as a birthday present so I'll be sure to use it for that occasion if I have to. Please give my regards to the others."

"Sure," Tatsuki mumbled, glad to be away from the craziness of another dimension. Orihime smiled beside her and embraced the petite Shinigami.

"We'll look forward to it!" the healer said.

"Indeed, Kuchiki-san." Ishida adjusted his cape before turning back to the portal.

"Aa," Chad agreed quietly.

"We'll hold you to it, midget," Ichigo said and brushed the bangs out of her face before stroking her cheek lightly. It was the only affectionate gestured he'd allow himself in front of the others. "Take care of yourself, Rukia."

"I will, Ichigo."

"Ja ne, _Shinigami_," he grinned boyishly before the group of friends entered the passageway.

"Ja ne, Shinigami-_daiko_."

Once the gate was closed, Kensei and Shinji left, leaving only the siblings. "Rukia…" Byakuya began.

"Yes, Nii-sama?" she inquired, lifting her shining orbs to his stern grey eyes.

"He is truly your choice? Do you really think he will make an acceptable husband?"

"Oh, we're a long way from that, Nii-sama. The two years we've been apart have hindered my training process. For now I'm just happy being with him." She smiled at her elder brother, watching as understanding dawned.

"I see. Grandfather and I will support you in this endeavor." Mentally he shivered, almost sorry for the orange haired youth. Rukia could be scary when she chose.

"Thank you, Nii-sama, I appreciate that. I only have one request."

"Yes?"

"Please stop doing things that make him angry." Silently he read between the lines: _Stop doing things to make _me_ angry_. Obviously she had not quite forgiven him for trying to set her up with a noble suitor.

"I will try," he intoned before turning to go.

"Have a good day, Nii-sama!" Rukia waved while she prepared to go to her own division. Thinking back on her brother's words, she smiled, wondering how long it would take her to undo all the bad habits Ichigo had learned over their forced separation.

Maybe she could get his mother to help.

* * *

><p>Ichigo straightened his tie, keeping the top button of his uniform shirt undone to avoid feeling choked. Rukia did that often enough without having his clothing adding to the torture. Glancing in the mirror one last time, the orange haired war hero prepared to leave his room and go down to breakfast before heading to high school for the last time. It had been two months since he'd given Rukia her birthday presents, earning her agreement to go out with him. The night in the old training ground had cemented their relationship into something "official." If it hadn't been for the fact that he was uncomfortably aware of how many would-be suitors she had hanging around, the daiko would have been fine with letting things stay as they were and gradually unfold as they willed. However, having been shown the error of leaving her unclaimed (a term that would leave him with bruised shins and a black eye if his petite darling ever heard him utter it), he felt much better letting the entire Soul Society know that Rukia Kuchiki was his.<p>

Not that that had come as any surprise to anyone who knew them. Most had just shrugged and gone on with their busy lives while others had congratulated them. There were a few that had glowered at him and even taken pot shots at him but all in all the Gotei Thirteen was happy that they'd finally admitted their feelings for each other.

If he didn't count the threatening looks from Byakuya that he'd gotten for bringing Rukia back home near midnight and from Kensei the next morning. The reinstated captain had stood over him until he'd woken up with a grin that promised pain and two ready fists waiting to pummel him. Byakuya had had to add bills for personal property damage to all the others. Just another black mark on his personality as far as the noble was concerned.

"Onii-chan, hurry up, you're going to be late!" Yuzu shouted from the kitchen, no doubt busy cooking breakfast.

"Coming, Yuzu!" he shouted back, opening his door and taking the stairs at a slow pace. Lost in thought, Ichigo barely registered the fact that they had guests until he tried to sit down and ended up eye to eye with Byakuya. "Eh… What the…!"

"Good morning, Ichigo Kurosaki." The noble took a sip of his tea before speaking again. "Yamamoto-soutaicho would like to offer his congratulations on this auspicious occasion. He has sent representatives to witness your graduation from this academic institution you call a high school."

"Ah…Thanks?" he said, turning it into a question. Straightening, he looked around the room, other reiatsus finally brushing against his. Rukia stood at the counter helping Yuzu with breakfast, a frilly apron tied neatly around her kimono. A _bira-bira kanzashi_ graced her hair, the waterfall like structure adding to the elegant picture she presented. Renji lounged against the couch, a piece of toast stuffed in his mouth while he watched TV. The only other Shinigami present was a woman he didn't recognize. Probing her reiatsu with his own, he was surprised to find it familiar and very welcome. "Mom?"

"Congratulations, Ichigo. I'm so proud. Your father told me you're heading off to college in a few days. Kyoto University is one of the top schools in the country."

"Yeah, I could have gone to Tokyo but Ishida's got that covered and with my luck I'd end up in most of his classes." Pulling out a chair opposite Byakuya, the daiko sank into it before taking a greedy sip of the coffee someone had set out for him.

"Oh, stop, you and he are friends and always will be." His mother's brown eyes shined with exasperated amusement. Urahara had obviously taken great pains to hide her identity from those not in the know, as demonstrated by the pale blonde locks she now sported.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't get on each other's nerves. So, Gramps sent the leaders of Squad Six and a cadet to watch me graduate. Is this to make sure I actually _do_ graduate and it's not some hoax?"

"Fool, you should feel honored that the soutaicho is taking an interest in your education." Rukia put his rice in front of him, tempted to rap him on the arm with the spoon. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto started the Academy, you know, so he's a great believer in education."

"I'll be sure to mention that when I see him next." Quickly giving thanks, Ichigo ate his meal, not as aggravated as he pretended to be. For all that the Gotei stressed that he was merely a substitute, they had taken a pretty heavy interest in his life in the last year.

"Ichi-nii, Asano and Kojima are here," Karin called from the door, coming back inside with the two seniors trailing her.

"Hello, Ichigo!" Keigo called, drawing out his friend's name in a way that was reminiscent of Isshin. The annoyed looks of nearly everyone in the room silenced him until he spotted Rukia taking off her apron. "Rukia-chan, you've come back! You're so beautiful!"

"Hello, Asano-kun, Kojima-kun," she replied sedately, as she easily sidestepped the brunet's advances. He kept going until he ran into Renji who neatly flipped him over the couch.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san," the dark haired boy said. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's good to be back." Sitting next to her boyfriend, Rukia finished the tea that she had begun with her own meal, smiling at the picture the room's occupants made. "I trust both of you are graduating as well?"

"Yeah, somehow they made it," Ichigo affirmed, eyeing his friends critically.

"Ichigo, who is this lovely maiden?" Keigo asked pointing to Masaki and Mizuiro nodded, obviously wanting the answer.

"That's my mother, you idiot. She's wearing a gigai to hide her identity. We can't have anyone freak out because they see her as she was when she died." Truly irritated, the orange haired teen stood and grabbed his jacket. "And just so you know, the guy staring daggers at you is Rukia's brother so mind your manners and you should remember Renji. Well, I'm going ahead; I'll see you guys at the ceremony." He laid a hand on his sisters' heads and kissed his mother on the cheek before coming to stand in front of Rukia. Touching the hair pin he grinned and leaned down so that he could look her in the eye. "Try not to get into trouble, midget."

"Baka," she retorted. "Go on, we'll see you later."

"Right, let's go you two," he ordered, walking out the door without looking back to see if they followed.

Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and even Ishida met them at the school gate, each dressed in their uniforms for the last time. They exchanged greetings and walked as a group to the entrance, their underclassmen whispering about them as they went. Many of the girls still had a crush on "Kurosaki-sempai" although it was rumored he had a girlfriend who lived far away. Even some of the younger males were infatuated by the two females of the group, privately lamenting the loss of their presence.

Once in the gym where the ceremony would take place, each of the "Substitute Group" and their friends with spiritual awareness, took their place, Ishida gracing the stage as the president. Parents, siblings, and friends from other schools filed in, taking seats that had been set aside for them. Ichigo took a moment to locate Rukia's reiatsu in the crowd before turning back to concentrate on what was going on.

As the principal began to speak, he leaned back in his chair and wondered just how his life as a college student would affect his status as a Shinigami daiko. Going to Kyoto University had been the right choice but he hoped that nothing world shattering happened that would interrupt his foray into the echelons of higher education. At least he could open his own Senkaimon. It would make saving the universe (or Rukia) easier.

Zangetsu and Hichigo had offered a dozen different scenarios about what could cause his grades to plummet by the time his name was called. Making a conscious effort to shove their collective presence to the back of his mind, Ichigo stood and went up on stage to accept his diploma with as much grace as he could muster under the circumstances. He offered his version of a smile to the principal, silently thankful that the man had never questioned too closely the absences of his friends and him.

The rest of the ceremony passed him in a blur and by the time it was over, he'd gotten a cramp in his legs from sitting in a chair that was too low to the ground for him. Standing as group, the graduating class let out a yell of triumph and was dismissed. His classmates milled around him, searching for their friends and loved ones and Ichigo remained where he was until a path opened up. As tall as he was, he had no problem spotting his dad and Byakuya, the men being around the same height and standing out in formal clothes. Renji was a beacon with his bright red hair and the two seemingly empty spaces between the lieutenant and the other captain class Shinigami were no doubt taken up by his mother and girlfriend. His sisters were busy chatting to some underclassmen, their middle school uniforms attracting attention. If he had it his way they'd go to Karakura High too, although an all-girls school was looking good to him at the moment considering the number of males loitering around.

"What took you so long, Ichigo?" Rukia demanded, adjusting her kimono sleeve. The bag her grandfather had given her hung off one wrist, likely filled with the various things a sword wielding young woman might need.

"I figured it was easier to wait until the crowd thinned. Have you seen the others?" While Ishida's dad had probably shown up (just for appearances' sake if nothing else) Chad and Inoue didn't have any close family that could have come so he wanted them to celebrate with his.

"Sado-kun is making his way over and I think he's clearing the path for the girls. I wish I could go say hello to Tatsuki-chan's mother," his own lamented.

"That would not be wise," Byakuya intoned gravely.

"I said I _wished_ I could," Masaki emphasized. Sometimes she wondered if the young man thought everyone was an idiot.

"Kuchiki-san, you look so pretty!" Orihime said loudly, oblivious of the stares she got.

"Thank you, Inoue-san," Rukia demurred, her voice automatically slipping into her "school girl" tone. She felt her brother start at the change and looked to the side. An elegant brow was lifted in amusement, grey eyes hinting at laughter.

Ichigo scowled at her briefly before realizing that she was performing for those around them who didn't know her real identity. While her innocent act still grated on his nerves, it was slightly amusing to see those that didn't know her fall under her act. "Inoue, Chad, congratulations. You too, Tatsuki. Where's our fearless Student Body President?"

"Behind you, Kurosaki." Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, smirking briefly at the Quincy.

"Did your dad go back to work?"

"Yes, as his 'duty' is done, he has decided I no longer need his presence today."

"Good, then you can hang out with us." Ichigo turned back to his girlfriend, snagging her hand in his and leading the way out of the gymnasium. Rukia kept pace although she had to quicken her steps.

"Slow down, baka," she snapped, digging her nails into the back of his hand.

"Sorry," he apologized, slowing once he was outside. The early spring day was chilly but he unzipped his jacket anyway and loosened his tie before taking it off and stuffing it into a pocket. "I'm glad that's over."

"Aww, poor Kurosaki-kun. Graduating is so strenuous." Rukia pretended to be sympathetic while her eyes laughed at him.

"Getting my grades back up after the Xcution incident was hard." Ichigo looked around, wondering if he would ever miss his school. "You could have graduated with us."

"No, it wouldn't have been right. Everyone believes I moved away to live with relatives I'd just discovered. It was better to leave it that way." Rukia turned around to search for their friends and found them at the gym entrance talking with friends while her brother was surrounded by young girls. "Maybe we should go rescue Nii-sama, though."

"Nah, let him deal with crushing high school females." A grin flashed across the daiko's face.

"You sound as if you have experience in the matter."

"Unfortunately…" he started before their conversation was interrupted.

"Ano, Kurosaki-sempai… Can I talk to you?" a female voice asked timidly behind him.

Sighing quietly so that the kohei wouldn't see his irritation, the orange haired graduate gave Rukia a significant look and turned to the other female. "Sure. I'll be right back, midget." He trailed his underclassman reluctantly, having gone through the coming ordeal far too many times to be surprised with the confession that was about to come.

"Kurosaki-sempai…I..."

"You don't have to be formal, and I think I know what you're going to say."

The girl's eyes widened; her brown orbs were both hopeful and fearful at the same time. "You do?"

"You're about to confess that you like me, right?" Ichigo tried to be as gentle as he knew how, knowing that a girl's emotions were fragile. He'd learned that the hard way a couple dozen women before.

"Yes… I think you're really cool and you're really dedicated to your friends. I know there's a rumor going around that you have a girlfriend somewhere…" The girl inhaled deeply, her black hair blowing in the light breeze.

"It's not a rumor, it's the truth. The girl I was just with, the one in the kimono, that's her. She moved away before you came here," he said, noting the color of her ribbon. "Her name's Rukia Kuchiki and we just became official on her birthday in January. I'm sorry. You seem like a nice girl but I don't have any feelings for anyone but her. I never have."

Tears hovered in her eyes and she swallowed hard. "I see."

"Look, this is a good school and I'm sure you'll find someone worth dating eventually," Ichigo tried, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. Sudden shouting from his friends drew his attention briefly. Keigo was goofing around, quickly getting on Byakuya's nerves. "As long as you stay clear of guys like him and playboys like Mizuiro," he advised wryly.

"Sempai…" Her eyes widened worshipfully and she sighed dreamily. "You're so nice…"

"Ichigo, stop seducing high school girls and let's go. Nii-sama looks like he's ready to run Keigo through with Senbonzakura." Rukia walked up to the daiko, slipping an arm through his where it made a loop caused by his hand in his pocket.

"Bossy woman," he muttered but quickly said his goodbyes and prepared himself to rescue Keigo. It would be a shame if the brunet survived Aizen only to be killed by Byakuya.

"I see you didn't deny seducing her."

"Tch, the only female I'd try that on is right here and I already know how much of an epic failure that would be." He took his hand out of his pocket, his tie clutched in the appendage. Stopping her out of sight of the others, he looped the ends around her neck, using them as leverage to give her a kiss.

"Oh, I don't know, you seem to be doing just fine." She smiled, covering his hands with her own. Even in the March air Ichigo's larger appendages were warm. Pulling the tie off, she neatly folded it and placed it in her purse. From her time here she knew that a senior giving his tie away was important and she would honor his gesture. "Now let's go, I think I hear a strangled cry for help."

They found Keigo on the ground, paralyzed by a kido spell courtesy of the Division Six captain. "That brings back memories," Ichigo chuckled, leaning down to talk to his friend. "Do I even want to know what you did to piss him off?"

"Help me, Ichigo, he's insane! I only mentioned how lovely Rukia-chan looked in her kimono."

"Again?" Ichigo asked, wondering not for the first time how idiotic Keigo could be. "Keigo, I doubt it had anything to do with your compliment, and was entirely based on the fact that you called her 'Rukia-chan.' The Kuchikis are a noble clan and proper address is very important to Byakuya. I'm not surprised that adding a diminutive onto the end of her name would tick him off. Just call her Rukia and he should be able to suppress the impulse to run you through." Ichigo stood, looking at the other older brother in the group. "Could you let him go, now? He's likely to break something if we keep him like this."

"Hn," Byakuya uttered but released the spell. People were beginning to stare and it would not be good if they began to question the loudmouth's inability to move. "Very well. You would do better to keep in mind your own words, Kurosaki."

The powerhouse grinned at the other man, a light of challenge in his eyes. "Come on, Byakuya, where's the fun in that? Relax and enjoy the day." Looking at his friends, he lightened the grin to a true smile. "I propose we go out to celebrate. Everyone be at my house in an hour. That should give everyone enough time to change into casual clothes."

"A party?" Keigo perked up, his recent imprisonment all but forgotten. "On you, Ichigo?"

"Of course not! As he's the old geezer…" Ichigo paused, only then noticing his dad had escaped with the girls. "Damn goat chin. Okay, since my old man skipped out, that would leave…" Another grin came over his face, this one diabolical. "Byakuya as the one with the deepest pockets."

"Ichigo! You can't invite everyone out and then have Nii-sama pay for it!" Rukia protested.

"Look, if we were in the Soul Society, I'd use my 'All Access Pass" thingy but we aren't and you can't tell me that your brother didn't have Urahara exchange some of his money when he got here."

Renji shook his head, tempted to remind Ichigo that the pass was for the purpose of eating and buying merchandise at Kuchiki managed businesses so in affect his captain would have been paying for this outing anyway. "She's right, you know," he said instead.

"Indeed, however, I happen to be in a generous mood so I will allow this. I must return to the Soul Society and give a report. I will inform the soutaichou of your intentions to continue your education in Kyoto and prepare any instructions he may have. Renji will stay and oversee this operation." Byakuya reached into his kimono and pulled out the small bag he was keeping the money he'd gotten from Urahara in. Smiling at his sister, he gently laid it in her palm and took his leave of the younger generation. Hearing Ichigo's protest, he gave a tiny smirk of his own and considered the money well spent. Ten to one his sister came back with several bags of Chappy paraphernalia.

It would be worth it for the aggravation it was going to cause her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's friends watched the captain leave with various states of emotion. Tatsuki was glad that only the redhead and Kuchiki remained while Mizuiro began calculating the probable net worth of the bag of money and wondering what limitations might be put on what they spent it on. Keigo was relieved to be free of the crushing presence while Chad and Orihime simply shook their heads, still unable to fully understand the stoic Shinigami. Ishida was amused at the way Ichigo's simple plan had backfired and was planning on teasing his orange haired friend. Renji just sighed and wished his captain hadn't felt the need to get one over on Ichigo. Hopefully wherever they were going would serve alcohol and he could pass for the legal drinking age without having to show identification.<p>

"Give me that!"

The war hero's order brought everyone's attention back and they watched as he snatched the bag from Rukia before she could stuff it into her purse. "Hey!" she protested. "Nii-sama put me in charge of that!" As much as she wanted to sock him one, her current mode of dress prevented her from having the necessary freedom to do so effectively.

"I'll give you some of it after we get home. For now, let's get out of here." Their friends blinked, wondering if Rukia had gotten soft or if Ichigo was just in for a delayed beating.

"I'm still going to beat the crap out of you when we get there."

Question answered.

They parted at the gates, throwing farewells to their teachers and other classmates, bowing to members of the school board that had come for the occasion. Keigo and Mizuiro attempted to monopolize Rukia's attention until a glare from Ichigo warned them away. To prevent bloodshed, Renji held them back while the duo disappeared around the corner.

A block from home Ichigo held out his hand, curling his fingers around hers gently when Rukia accepted his offer. "Ichigo, it's nice that you want to spend time with everyone but your mother's only here for the day. Don't you want to spend time with her?"

"A bit but I can go visit her at the Academy and the girls can't so I want them to spend the time that she's here with her. They were so small when she was killed, I'm surprised their memories of her are so clear. And even though Urahara gave her a gigai that conceals her identity from normal folks, it doesn't change who she is as a person. She's still Mom."

Rukia smiled gently, tugging on his hand lightly so that he'd look down at her. "You're a good brother, Ichigo."

"I try."

"Ichigo, where are you going to live in Kyoto?"

"I was lucky enough to get into the Kumano-ryo dorm. Not a lot of people can live there so the competition was rough. It's a fifteen minute walk to campus so it's not much different from going to Karakura High from home. I'll have a roommate though so that's a bit different."

"You roomed with me," Rukia pointed out, stopping in front of the clinic.

"Yeah, but you're a girl so it's different. This guy is someone I don't know and probably won't until I get there."

"I see. So I guess I can't crawl through your window at night."

"Nah, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. And there's no telling if the kid's going to be spiritually aware or not so you're just going to have to do what every other girlfriend does and call me. Or come for a visit, whichever is easier."

"Hmm," Rukia thought about it, entering the house before asking. "I suppose I could take a day or two and check on you. Are you sure you want me in a building full of strange guys?"

"The dorm's coed," he answered. "You'll just notify me ahead of time. Of course, once I have my class schedule, I'll give it to you so you'll know where I am."

"Coed," she murmured, putting her feet into house slippers. "Ichigo, the people in charge of assigning rooms _do_ know that you're a guy, right?" Rukia smiled in burgeoning amusement. The clerk at the archive office had thought that he'd spelled his name wrong and he was actually a female whose parents had named him "Strawberry." When he'd found out he'd blown a gasket and nearly destroyed the records room of her division.

"I said so on my application," Ichigo paused to put on a pair of his own slippers.

"But you have _spoken_ to them, right?" she asked, already sensing a problem.

"Not over the phone but I got an email the other day saying everything was all right…" Doubt clouded his voice and he pulled out his phone to dial the dorm. After a brief automated system choice he got an actual person and wasn't entirely surprised when it turned out that someone _had _mistaken his name and gender and he'd been placed with a girl.

Rukia chuckled lightly and went to say hello to the rest of his family while he tried to fix the problem, his temper getting the best of him. Walking into the living area, she found the twins sandwiched in between their parents, the adults reminiscing about the girls' younger years. "We're back," she called.

"There you are, Rukia-chan. Where's my darling son?" Masaki asked just in time to hear her "darling" swear a blue streak as he snapped his phone shut.

"Stupid, incompetent administrators!" he shouted, coming to a dead stop behind Rukia when he noticed his mother's glare. "Eh… I'm home," he said rather timidly, a far cry from the brash god of death he was normally.

"You will watch your language, young man."

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed meekly. Clearing his throat, Ichigo looked at Rukia, her tiny shoulders shaking with the effort it took not to laugh out loud.

Masaki smiled, her reprimand received and understood. "Excellent. Now then, are you two going out with your friends? I thought I heard something of that nature before your father dragged me away."

"Yeah, they're meeting us here and we're going. I'm just going change my clothes. Yuzu, Karin, do either of you have anything Rukia could borrow?"

The twins exchanged glances and jumped up. "Sure, follow us, Rukia-nee," Yuzu directed, pulling the older girl back through the door and up the stairs. Karin followed at a slower pace, a devious look entering her eye when she passed her brother.

He took a moment to worry before turning back to his parents. "Ah, I don't know when we'll be back so if it's not going to be before nine, I'll have Renji bring you back to the Academy, Mom. I don't want you to get in trouble with the dorm matron."

"Don't worry, I can return to the Soul Society on my own."

"I'd rather you didn't," Ichigo said, rubbing his neck in discomfort as he usually did. "That stupid Cleaner could be running. Or Kurotsuchi could activate it if he realizes you're alone just to run some twisted experiment."

"Worry not, my delinquent son! I will escort your dear mother back to school. You go have fun and make me grandbabies!" Too intent on embarrassing his son, Isshin forgot that his beloved wife might not appreciate his words.

"Isshin!" Masaki gasped. "What kinds of things have you been teaching our children while I've been gone?" she questioned.

"And now you know what we've been dealing with for eleven years," Ichigo said before snorting and going to change. It would serve his father right if his mother beat him to a pulp. At least then the two Kurosaki men would be even in regards to the type of women they fell in love with. Ichigo paused on the stairs briefly to reconsider.

Nah, his mother was too gentle for that.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was just slipping his new favorite t-shirt over his head when Renji came barreling into the room through the window looking a bit frightened. "What the… Renji! Come in through the door next time!"<p>

"I would but your mother is busy lecturing your dad and she had this scary aura around her. When I knocked, she just gave me this _look_ and I decided it was better to make myself scarce."

The daiko paused in adjusting his belt and narrowed his eyes. "A look?" he repeated softly before a vague memory surfaced and he grinned. "Oh, _that_ look. Yeah, she can do that one real well. Kind of reminds me of Unohana-san."

"Exactly, and I've been on the receiving end of Unohana-taicho's looks too many times to know what happens if they're not obeyed. What did your dad do to earn that kind of thing?"

"He was an idiot, what else? Said he wanted Rukia and me to go out and make him grandbabies today or some such nonsense."

"Captain wouldn't like that," the redhead mused.

"I think Mom liked it even less. Probably something to do with the fact that I just got into college." Ichigo shrugged to show it didn't bother him either way. "Come on, let's rescue Rukia from my sisters. I think the twins are plotting."

"I thought they were angels compared to you," Renji joked, reaching the door first.

"They were, when they were little, and then they grew up," he sighed knocking on their door.

"I see." Renji remembered the twins from his last visit and shuddered to think what they were like now. "Maybe they took lessons from Rukia."

"I heard that," the maligned lieutenant said, opening the door and punching her childhood friend in the gut. "The twins are just as they should be. There was no plotting." She adjusted her hair clip before brushing passed them and going down the stairs.

Ichigo stared after her, liking the deep purple shirt and black jeans the girls had given her. "Sure there wasn't," he muttered, turning to look at his giggling teenage sisters. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome, Onii-chan," Yuzu said, smiling. She was the picture of innocence unless her eyes were looked into. Mischief glowed there and he knew better than to question his luck. "Have fun, and call if you're not going to be back for dinner!"

"All right, see you later, Karin."

"Sure," the dark haired sibling answered. She watched him go, knowing that he was what he was supposed to be and with who he was supposed to be with. Sniffling beside her had her smiling gently at her sister. "There's no need to cry, Yuzu. Ichi-nii's just growing up."

"I know but he and Rukia-nee are so far away now."

"Don't think about it like that. They're really just a phone call away. And you know that Ichi-nii would never leave us completely alone. I bet he's going to be checking on us so often we'll get sick of hearing from him. Rukia will probably give orders to the resident Shinigami who hangs around to stop by and see how we're doing. She's an important person now, what with being a lieutenant. If anything happens, they'll both be here in a flash." _Literally_, the more powerful of the twins thought. Her brother would leave his body lying where it dropped to flash step the five hundred and some kilometers if he had to were something to attack them she couldn't handle. "Now let's go enjoy the time Mom has left before she has to go back to school."

Yuzu immediately forgot about her brother going away to college and rushed down to spend time with the maternal parent she'd missed so much. Karin followed more sedately and the picture they found confused them both. "Why is Dad scrunched up like a pretzel?" the sandy blonde twin asked.

"Hmm?" her mother inquired from the stove where she was making a late lunch. "Oh, that, I was practicing my kido. And I can't quite remember the way to reverse the paralysis spell. Your father assured me he could get out of it on his own so I left him to it. Are you hungry?" The completely innocent tone told both daughters that her statement was far from the truth.

"Starved," Karin answered while trying not to laugh.

At least now she knew where her temper came from.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The Kumano-ryo dorm of Kyoto University was built in 1963 and is one of four dorms the university offers. It can house 422 students and has Western style rooms, meaning they have hard floors that are measured in meters squared rather than tatami mat lengths. It boasts 43 double occupancy rooms (15 meters squared) while the rest are quadruple. It's a fifteen minute walk from campus. There is one other co-ed dorm, the Yoshida-ryo, that is completely wooden and was built in 1913 and even though the rent is cheap, it is basically falling apart. CNN even did a report on it. Of the other two, one is for women only while the other is strictly for graduate students._


	10. Blowing Out the Candles

_A/N: I have a long list to thank for reviews: **Shiso no Kitsune**, **curio cherry**, **tiggerbleach**, **Eradona**, **Thunder Claw03**, **animegamemaster6**, **darklover**, **kalthurin**, **TheCresantMoonWolf**, **Dark Inu Fan**, **Lalaith Quetzalli**, **bubbleboss1022**, **hitsugayatoushirou1220**, **kurukurupa**, **Dragon and Sword Master**, **Carrie96235**, **KitElizaKing**, and **Assault Godzilla**. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. Okay, here it is folks, the last chapter. After reading the last scene you're probably going to want a large glass of water to wash down the big ball of fluff. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Gifts for a Princess_

_Blowing Out the Candles_

The trio of Shinigami stood outside the Kurosaki Clinic waiting for their friends and enjoying the spring weather. The cool breeze had subsided and the sun shined brightly, despite the early spring day. Ichigo straightened his jacket and reached into the inside pocket for the money bag Byakuya had given him. Dividing the money, he nudged Rukia lightly to give her a share of the smaller bills before tucking away the remainder. The daiko figured he had plenty in his wallet but he'd keep some in reserve just in case.

"Where's the rest of it?" Rukia demanded, knowing her brother had exchanged far more than he had given her.

"In my wallet or still in the bag. I don't need to be flashing that kind of cash around. We don't have a lot of crime around here but pickpockets and purse snatchers do exist."

"Oh," she murmured. "That reminds me…" Without warning she kicked his shin and stomped on his foot while her fellow lieutenant looked on. "That's for taking it from me in the first place."

Ichigo was muttering curses under his breath when Orihime and Tatsuki joined them. Both girls looked at him strangely but didn't comment. They were used to him nursing his lower appendages around his girlfriend. "So what did you do now, Ichigo?" the martial artist finally asked.

"He took the money Nii-sama entrusted to me so I punished him."

"You know, I'm starting to think you enjoy it," Renji finally stated. It wasn't the first time the thought had occurred to him.

"You think I enjoy having her tiny feet leave black and blue impressions on my shins?"

"I don't know. You've ticked her off enough times to know the outcome and yet you still do it," the other man shot back.

"Same goes for you and you've known her longer."

"Shut up, idiots, we have to think of a place to go," Rukia reprimanded. "Is the ice rink still usable?"

"Not unless you want to recreate it using Shirayuki-san's powers," Ichigo answered, not surprised when a flare of reiatsu from his girlfriend indicated both females' objections.

"Oh, what about the new game center?" Orihime suggested. "I heard there was supposed to be bowling, arcade games, batting cages, and karaoke. That should give everyone something to enjoy."

Ichigo had to admit her idea had merit even though he wasn't very enthused. However, he'd seen the way Rukia's eyes lit up at the mention of the arcade and knew he'd willingly go along with it if she wanted to. Often in the past she had enjoyed the games (at his financial expense) and it made him happy to see her play. The way her eyes would widen in delight had often touched his heart and he wondered how he could have been so blind to his feelings for her for so long.

"Bowling?" Renji asked, pulling Ichigo from his thoughts.

"Yeah, there are ten pins and you try to knock them down using a ball."

"Seems simple enough," the redhead mused. "I'll go along with it," he agreed.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've gone against Ichigo in anything so I'm looking forward to beating him again," Tatsuki seconded.

"As long as the others agree, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't go." Ichigo caved as he knew he would when Rukia nodded enthusiastically.

"Where are we going?" a new voice asked excitedly, its owner stopping just before the orange haired war hero clotheslined him. Apparently he had learned _something_ before he left school.

"The new game center by the mall," Tatsuki answered, ignoring Mizuiro's slight protest.

"What a chance! Will the lovely Rukia Kuchiki sing for our delight?" he asked.

Rukia was tempted to put on her school girl act but decided to give the boy a straight answer for once. "If there's anything I know, perhaps I will." The karaoke machine was likely filled with music from the latest artists and she wasn't so sure she'd know anything.

"All right, so if Chad and Ishida agree, it's a plan."

"What insane idea have you gotten into your head now, Kurosaki?" the Quincy questioned. He sincerely hoped it wasn't a trip to some other dimension because they had to save the world again.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Inoue's," Ichigo retorted and had fun watching the archer's expression soften.

"If it is Inoue-san's suggestion, I'm sure it's perfectly acceptable." Ishida cleared his throat and looked at the healer. "What did you propose, Inoue-san?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to go to that new game center."

Gazing at the others gathered around, the dark haired boy nodded. "Yes, that was a good idea. I have not been there but it should offer enough entertainment for our diverse crowd." Something had told him to stay far away from the complex so he'd purposely avoided going towards it unless he had to go to the mall.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun!" Orihime smiled brightly, flustering the male completely.

"Oh, for crying out loud, just confess already," Ichigo muttered under his breath. Rukia was the only one close enough to hear and she elbowed him for his comment.

"Leave them alone," she hissed. He would have protested but Chad appeared and with his agreement, they set off for the center.

* * *

><p>Seven Karakura High School graduates and two Shinigami stood in front of the Karakura Game Complex a half hour after leaving Ichigo's house. They stared at the mass of teenagers coming and going, wondering at the attraction. None of them could really remember the last time they took a break from studying, Hollow slaying, or outright work to have fun.<p>

"Well, let's go," Ichigo said, acting as their leader and striding forward despite the sudden apprehension he felt.

"He doesn't feel it, does he?" Ishida asked Rukia, still eyeing the building suspiciously.

"Probably not," she answered with a sigh. "He might have regained his powers but his ability to detect anything but his friends' and captain level reiatsus is still sketchy at best. I mean, he's gotten better at telling when Hollows are around but that's probably because he has one of his own. I think his spiritual pressure is so heavy that anything that isn't just as strong as his "resting" output is undetectable. We have yet to establish just what his maximum level is now that he's back to normal."

"In other words, he's just as idiotic as ever."

"True, although if he concentrates, he can tell. This morning he was able to figure out his mother was there even though she was wearing a gigai meant to hide her identity. Family seems to be the exception to a very strange set of rules in regards to him."

"Oi! Are you two going to talk all day or join us?" Ichigo called, annoyance heavy in amber eyes.

"We're coming, Kurosaki. We were simply having a small discussion about reiatsu dectection." Ishida brought up the rear, allowing the petite Shinigami to go to her boyfriend and soothe his irritation. Which she did, with a small kick to the shin. A shin that had already been abused that day if his cursing was any indication.

"Ishida-kun?" Orihime questioned, coming to stand abreast with him.

"Ah, just thinking. Let's go. I have a sudden desire to beat Kurosaki at something besides Hollow slaying."

"Okay," she replied, hooking her arm through his and leading him inside.

Three clerks gave them identical smiles and welcomed them in unison, making several in the group shiver with dread. "What can we do for you, today? Do you have something in mind or would you like the VIP treatment? Perhaps an 'All-Access' pass to every level and game?"

"Give us nine of the passes," Ichigo decided, without waiting for the others to offer their opinions. Ishida and Chad pulled out their wallets but he shook his head, ready to hand over the money Byakuya had given them to play with. "Save your money, guys, this is on Byakuya."

"I do not wish to be beholden to Captain Kuchiki," Ishida said.

"Nii-sama doesn't expect anything in return," Rukia assured him. Seeing that he was still unsure, she lowered her voice. "For some reason, he was in a good mood despite Asano's antics. I have a feeling he wishes me to use the money to aggravate Ichigo, although I'm not sure how that would happen."

"Then it would be ungracious of me to deny him that," the Quincy relented, all for aggravating the daiko. "Go on," he said.

About to hand over the needed cash, Ichigo frowned when he saw that the clerks had begun to stare at them in trepidation. "What's wrong?"

"You know Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the Gotei Thirteen?" the male croaked, swallowing hard.

"What do you know about my brother?" Rukia demanded angrily, suddenly on alert. Very few people in the Living World knew his real identity.

"Yare, yare, Jura-kun, you've frightened some very important visitors. There's no need to be alarmed my friends." Urahara appeared out of the back office, a grin on his face. For once he was dressed in something other than his green haori and hakama, his face shaven and looking far too awake for their liking.

"I knew there was a reason I avoided this place," Ishida said and sighed. Being in an establishment of Kisuke Urahara's usually meant trouble.

So much for avoiding _that_ on his graduation day.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes and a long explanation later, the "Substitute Group" and their friends were busy enjoying the newest fruits of Urahara's labors. With golden VIP wrist bands that gave them access to every game and activity for no extra charge (barring the video games that took coins), they wandered around, stopping to explore the arcade first. The first floor of the complex was divided between the games and the batting cages with a bank of elevators in between to take visitors to the other levels. The bowling lanes were downstairs in the basement, a full alley's worth of lanes gracing one end while a snack bar and shoe rental occupied the rest of the space. Above them was a pool and racket ball courts, the latter taking up two floors as well as there being locker rooms to change in. The fifth floor contained several laser tag zones and one paint ball area while the sixth and final floor housed the karaoke rooms. Each level sported areas to rest and eat, manned by a mod soul that had been made especially for that purpose.<p>

"I can't believe Byakuya financed this place," Ichigo said, taking in the high tech equipment.

"I persuaded him that it was a good way to keep Kisuke out of trouble and prevent him from experimenting on any more dangerous or deadly inventions," a cool feline voice said from behind him. A graceful dark skinned woman came alongside the daiko, stopping when he gave a start. "Hello, Ichigo," Yoruichi said.

"Hello, Yoruichi-san. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been helping Soi Fon train her men when I haven't been getting this place up and running. I'm in charge of security," she explained, her black suit more alluring than authoritative. No doubt the only thing she had to do was crook her finger and all the bad boys followed her willingly.

"Ukitake-san said you were permanently exiled from the Soul Society," the orange haired teen returned, eyeing his mentor critically. "You've been playing hide and seek in your cat form again, haven't you?"

"Soi Fon appreciates the training, even if she has to outwardly uphold the judgment. Ginrei Kuchiki is working on an appeal but I don't hold out much hope for it being accepted in the next century. At least I can trust Soi Fon to handle things in my former squad."

"For what it's worth, Yoruichi-san, I think you did the right thing." Ichigo pretended he didn't see her start of surprise. "I mean back then when you left with Urahara-san and the Vizards. Aizen would have gotten you out of the way in some of other manner if you hadn't and you wouldn't have been able to gather the information Urahara needed if you'd been killed."

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?" she asked before sending a glare to a couple of rowdy teens from another school. They blushed hotly but quieted under her stern gaze.

"Yeah, I didn't have much to do without my powers. Dad filled in some of the blanks too."

Yoruichi smiled, throwing an arm around him jovially. "Just for that, I'll personally escort you around. Kisuke told me Byakuya-bo is fitting the bill so let's spend some of his hard earned money."

Grinning, he pried himself away from her side. "I can live with that."

With the Goddess of Flash as their personal guide, the group of friends spent several minutes battling it out in the arcade, Ichigo and Renji ordered by a violet eyed midget to get her the largest Chappy doll possible. A crowd formed around them as they threw baseballs at targets to gather enough points. In the end they managed to win both large rabbits, Ichigo's the larger of the two simply because he was more familiar with the game than Renji.

Yoruichi looked on with a fond smile, her heart having a large soft spot for the gang in front of her. Even those that didn't have actual spiritual powers had her respect as they had confronted Aizen and survived. "Ah, to be young again," she murmured to herself.

"You talk as if you're old, Yoruichi-san," Ishida said beside her.

"Having Kisuke around can make a woman feel old, Ishida," she confided, remembering the fight to wake him up that morning. "I would have been at your ceremony this morning if he had gotten up on time. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you. You missed meeting Kurosaki's mother," he said lowly. "She was allowed to come for the day."

"Ah, Masaki. I'll talk to her another day." Yoruichi smiled, her expression turning into a grin when the Quincy was called to the batting cages. "Go on; let's see if your talents extend beyond the bow and arrow."

Ishida moved towards his friends, rolling up his sleeves as he went. "Are you challenging me again, Kurosaki?"

"Sure, let's see if the master archer can out bat a member of the baseball team," Ichigo agreed. The others stopped what they were doing to watch, most just shaking their head.

"I have ten on Ichigo," Keigo called.

"That's a poor bet," Mizuiro protested, finally getting into things. "Make it a hundred yen and you've got a deal."

"All right, a hundred," his friend grudgingly agreed.

"Now, now, children, I can't let you gamble," Yoruichi scolded, pulling a five thousand yen banknote from her pocket. "Unless you let me in on it."

"Sure, Shihoin-san," Mizuiro said, collecting the money with a boyish smile. Even though he'd like to go out with the mature older woman, even he knew that she was way out of his league.

"Hmm, should I?" Rukia pondered out loud, only to hear a growl from her boyfriend.

"If you are, you'd better be betting on me," Ichigo demanded.

"Why? Isn't the object to bet on the one that's most likely to succeed?" she asked with fake innocence.

"Never mind that, _I'm_ your boyfriend. Out of loyalty, you're supposed to bet on me!" he informed her hotly.

"Is that so?" She smirked playfully, enjoying the growing anger. Patting his cheek lightly, she stood on tiptoe long enough to kiss his jaw. "I'm always on your side, you know," she said softly. "However, as I am unaware of your expertise in this sport, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make a judgment call."

Ichigo looked at her slacked jaw briefly before picking up a bat. He quickly read the weight before choosing another and giving a practice swing. "You go ahead and make your 'judgment call.' In the meantime, I'll beat Ishida." Catching her chin in one hand, he tilted her head up so that she had to look at him. "And when I win, you'll owe me."

"Ooh, you talk tough, Kurosaki-kun," she egged, tilting her lips into a smirk.

"Tch," he uttered before walking up to the batting box. "You ready, Quincy?" he shouted over to the archer who was busy calculating the distance from his place to the pitching machine.

"I've been waiting for you to stop flirting with Kuchiki-san, Shinigami," the former council president returned.

The game was on.

* * *

><p>Mizuiro was several thousand yen richer by the time they moved on to the next level of the center. Neither Ishida nor Ichigo had won as they'd each hit the same number of balls, going through the routine three times before Yoruichi called it quits on account of the spectacle they were making. The playboy had changed his bet, deciding to be the "house" as he saw an opportunity to make money off of his friends. Keigo had whined about the change, especially when the spectators that had gathered had begged to be let in on the action.<p>

"So midget, who'd you bet on?" Ichigo asked, wiping his forehead with the towel some helpful assistant had offered him.

"Neither of you. I knew that you'd lose your concentration the longer it went on and wouldn't be able to beat Ishida even though you had more experience playing the game, and Ishida would use his superior ability to analyze the situation and at least stay on par with you even though this is probably the first time he's picked up a bat out side of physical education."

"How did you know that I'd lose my concentration?"

"You hate being an object of attention. The more people that grouped around, the more irritated you became." She smiled, patting him on the arm as they got onto the elevator. "The best bet was no bet at all. Sado agreed with me and stayed out of the fray. Renji just lost his monthly bar hopping money to Kojima and the girls were undecided so they placed a ten yen wager on you both."

"You didn't bet…"

"See, I told you I'm always on your side." Rukia laid her head on his chest briefly when he squeezed her tightly to him.

"Yeah, yeah you are." She felt a light touch on her head and smiled to herself.

"Good thing for you," she teased.

Ichigo just stared after her as she got off the elevator. "Aa…"

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at the karaoke floor, they were hungry, tired, and in some cases, sporting wet hair where they'd had to shower due to the paint ball war they'd gotten dragged into by some of their former classmates. Even Yoruichi was rubbing the water out of her long purple locks and had ordered one of the attendants to bring her a hair dryer. There was no way she was spending the rest of the evening with damp hair. If for some reason she had to transform, she'd end up looking like a drowned rat with wet fur.<p>

"I'm exhausted," Orihime said, collapsing against the couch closest to the doorway of the room they'd entered. "It was fun though."

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on Ichigo's face when I blasted him with paint," Tatsuki cackled, stretching her long limbs before sinking down beside her ginger haired friend. Chad merely nodded, having been witness to the incident. His Shinigami friend had been pretty surprised when the martial artist snuck up on him.

"Someone's been teaching you how to suppress your reiatsu," Ichigo complained. He glared at his mentor but received an entirely genuine look of confusion from gold eyes.

"If she's learned how to hide her presence, it wasn't from me. Maybe I should have Soi Fon scout her for the Stealth Squad."

"Nah, she's a better fit for Zaraki's division," Renji countered, rubbing his thigh where she had shot him twice.

"Ah, guys, I'm not even dead yet. Can you refrain from drafting me into the Shinigami military?" the dark haired girl pleaded.

"Sorry," the two Shinigami chorused.

"Force of habit," Renji admitted. "I'm so used to the others being in the Soul Society, I forgot that you still have lives to live. Ichigo says he's going to Kyoto and Ishida's taking on Tokyo, but where are the rest of you headed?"

"Mizuiro and I are staying in Karakura to attend a junior college. He wants to meet more women and my parents insisted on an education where my grades weren't in the toilet." Keigo set aside his towel, staring at the opposite wall lost in thought.

"It's not just to meet women," Mizuiro protested but no one really believed him.

"I'm going to Nagoya," Orihime admitted. "My aunt invited me to live with her while I attend school there so that we can get to know each other. She's been supporting me since my brother died so it's the least I can do."

"I'm going to continue being an assistant instructor at my dojo while I participate in competitions around the country. I'll take a course now and again at the local college like Keigo and Mizuiro when something catches my interest but for the most part, I'm done with school," Tatsuki added.

Everyone looked at Chad, waiting for his answer. "Here," he uttered, going silent until Yoruichi pinched his arm lightly. She had to use a bit of shunko to make him feel it. "School, work."

"I'm not surprised," Rukia said, leaning back against Ichigo's arm that he'd flung across the back of the couch. "You're all moving on to something that suits you yet I have the feeling you'll all keep in touch. It's a good thing, to keep those bonds when you can."

"I'll call Ichigo everyday just so he doesn't forget me," Keigo declared, whipping out his phone so that he could demonstrate.

"Trust me, Keigo, once they've met you, no one can forget you," Ichigo said. "Even if they'd wanted to," he continued.

"Same goes for his sister if Ikkaku's stories are anything to go by," Renji snickered, remembering the third seat's ravings about the Asano female.

"My sister is crazy," Keigo agreed and sat there stupefied when everyone save Chad, Orihime, and Yoruichi laughed.

Rukia sat up as a thought occurred to her. "I have gifts for you, from the soutaicho." She opened her purse and took out several phones. "These are soul pagers and have direct lines to the Soul Society. They will alert you to the presence of Hollows, and other spiritual entities, showing you their level of reiatsu. I know some of you don't have actual powers but you should be able to tell when something is after you. Since those of you who don't have powers are staying here in Karakura, you already met the resident Shinigami at the end of the war. If for whatever reason he doesn't show up, you can contact the Gotei directly, or Urahara and one of them will send aid immediately. For those of you who do have powers and are moving away, orders may be sent to you or you can report in any suspicious activity you may come across."

"I have no need to have dealings with the Soul Society," Ishida protested.

"Says the one who already has a phone from Urahara," Ichigo pointed out. "Just take it. Look at it this way, if you find something strange and you don't get told about it first, you can act all superior when a Shinigami comes to find out what you know."

"That's the usual way of things," the Quincy shot back but accepted the other phone anyway.

"You can call the Soul Society, Urahara, and each other but that is the extent of its actual calling ability."

They all took the device, some warily while others tucked it away without comment. Rukia smiled at them, happy that they'd accepted the responsibility as well as the gift. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part to get the captains to agree to allow them that much contact with the other dimension.

"All right, all right, enough of the somber mood. You're probably all starving so I'll go arrange some food. You guys go ahead and rest or sing your hearts out, whichever you prefer." Yoruichi smiled at them and left, feeling that her tour guide role was done.

Now to have a little fun with them.

* * *

><p>It was about the time that Orihime sang the same song for the fourth time that Ichigo realized everyone was pretty much hammered. He stared critically at the pitcher of "soda" and vaguely remembered that Yoruichi had offered it to them with a wide, cat-like grin, just as she had the first three times she'd served them drinks. "Now I know why your brother calls her a demon," he said to Rukia. When he didn't get any response, the war hero looked down and found her leaning against his side, snoring softly.<p>

"She never could hold her liquor," Renji confided, his speech somewhat slurred too.

"Huh, maybe we should call it quits, before the rest of us pass out."

"That's probably for the best. If Sado passes out, I don't know how we're going to get him home."

The gentle giant was staring off into space, his gaze unfocused. Although he'd only had a couple of glasses, it was clear that the alcohol Yoruichi had snuck into the beverage had hit him hard. "True," Ichigo said before standing. Once he'd stopped swaying, he glanced at the clock, surprised that it was nearing nine thirty at night. They'd started their adventure at the game center shortly after one in the afternoon.

"Yo!" he shouted and immediately wished he hadn't. The sound reverberated off of the walls, echoing around the room and in his head. "We should call it a night, guys," he suggested, noticing that his childhood friend had passed out and Orihime was tilting dangerously towards Ishida's lap. The Quincy for his part sported red cheeks but none of his shyness when it came to the healer. The alcohol had really brought down his barriers.

"You're trying to spoil our fun," he protested, gazing with rapt attention at his seatmate.

"The fact that you even _said_ that is proof that we need to stop. Yoruichi-san spiked our drinks."

"Really?" Ishida asked distractedly. "Good for her," he cheered, laying Orihime's head in his lap.

Keigo and Mizuiro ignored the conversation in favor of picking another song. They'd been singing their hearts out for the last twenty minutes. "Sing with us, Ichigo!" the former tried only to be given a glare. Instead of frightening the brunet like it usually did, Keigo fell into hysterical laughter.

"What a mess," Ichigo groaned, wondering why he and Renji were the only ones still sober enough to think straight. Leaning over to touch Orihime's hairpins, he was grateful when the presence of his reiatsu woke the flower spirits up. They flew around the room briefly, clutching their heads as if in pain.

"What the hell happened and why are we out without the girl's say so?" Tsubaki demanded angrily before wincing.

"Never mind that, can you get everyone sober enough to walk home?" he asked the two healing spirits, trying not to scare the more timid of the two.

"Our powers are affected by Orihime's condition so it might not work," Shun'o warned, his own head feeling fuzzy.

"Understood but we're pretty vulnerable like this," Ichigo said, catching one of the females when she started falling towards the dip on the table. Any other time the sight of drunken flower spirits would have been funny.

"Okay, we'll try," they answered, going first to their wielder. They worked for several minutes, the glowing shield growing brighter as the alcohol was removed from Orihime's system.

"Sorry, that's as best we can do right now," Ayame said before fading back into her dormant form. Shun'o nodded and the they returned to sleep off the rest of whatever had been put into their drinks.

Orihime sat up slowly, holding her head before lifting it to meet Ishida's. "What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," the archer admitted. He'd been caught in the glow too and his drugged mind had cleared as a result.

"We're drunk, that's what happened," Ichigo informed them crossly, losing his balance. "Your flowers managed to clear up some of it for you two but the rest of us are still suffering. We'll have to call cabs for everyone."

"Oh, no, cabs are expensive," Orihime protested, shaking her head and immediately regretting it.

"Don't worry, Byakuya left plenty. I'd rather spend the money on getting you guys home safe than having you try to walk home."

"All right," she agreed.

Ichigo gathered Rukia into his arms, ordering Renji to go back to the Soul Society with the two monstrosities she called Chappy dolls. The red haired lieutenant agreed readily and hoped that he could go straight to the barracks without coming across his captain until morning. Preferably after he'd taken something for the hangover he was bound to have.

They prodded Chad into moving, the armored young man easily lifting Tatsuki up even in his inebriated state. Ishida tore the other two away from their play and gingerly the group made their way to the elevators. Once back in the lobby they had the remaining clerk call cabs for them, deciding that standing outside would help clear their heads.

A cold wind did exactly that, jolting Chad out of his stupor and making Keigo and Mizuiro shiver. Rukia stirred but didn't wake, burrowing deeper into Ichigo's embrace for warmth. The first of the cabs pulled up and they insisted that Orihime and Tatsuki get in, the former gracing them with a thankful smile. Ichigo juggled his girlfriend so that he could hand the healer enough money for the fare. Ishida shut the car door when they were safely inside and told the driver the two addresses.

"Hey, Ishida," Ichigo began, giving Chad several bills to see Keigo and Mizuiro to their apartments, as well as himself.

"Yeah?" the Quincy acknowledge.

"I have a favor to ask," he said. "I know you're moving farther into the metropolitan area but you and Chad will still be close enough to come around every once in a while. I'd like to ask you to look out for my sisters when you can. I'll talk to Chad later but this might be the last time I see you face to face before I leave for Kyoto. Karin is able to handle the small fry but Yuzu still can't really see Hollows and she's pretty defenseless."

Ishida paused in opening the cab that had pulled up to the curb. He faced Ichigo and narrowed his dark blue eyes thoughtfully. It was the first time he remembered the Shinigami daiko ever actually _asking_ for a favor. The archer knew how much his sisters meant to him and because he bore no real ill will, especially towards the twins, he nodded. "Sure. Who's who again?"

"Karin has dark hair and a temper like mine. Yuzu's got sandy brown hair and appears very sweet but she can get mad when the occasion calls for it so watch out if she's in a bad mood. They're really growing up into typical teenage girls so your help probably won't be appreciated after the fact."

"Don't worry, Kurosaki, I can be discreet when I need to be. Good night," Ishida said, nodding to the sleeping lieutenant and her partner.

"Night, and thanks." Ichigo watched him leave, heaving a sigh of relief as the last cab pulled up. He placed Rukia gently in the back, giving the driver his address as he settled in beside her. He prayed the girls were in bed so he wouldn't have to listen to them fuss. And with any luck his dad would be hold up in his office doing paperwork.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight by the time Ichigo settled into his own bed. His sisters had descended on him mercilessly for coming home drunk, and his assurance that he wasn't half as bad as some of his friends hadn't won him any points. The only saving grace of the night had been the notable absence of his dad and he thought maybe he'd been waylaid in the Soul Society from bringing his mom back.<p>

Karin and Yuzu had coaxed a confused Rukia into the bathroom, helping her bathe and dress for the night in a pair of the latter's pajamas just like she used to wear when she was here before. They'd apologized for not having a third bed set up in their room that night but had promised to correct that in the morning before their dad began work in the clinic. For the time being they'd rearranged Ichigo's closet, bring a smile to both Shinigamis' faces as the memories came back from her time spent hiding from his family.

Turning to gaze up at the moon, the nights that he spent wishing he could see the woman it reminded him of came back to him full force. He'd changed his sleeping position many times in those first months, undecided if he wanted to gaze at the white orb every possible moment or never again. The daiko had known that they were compared to a Black Sun and White Moon but he'd ignored the monikers, preferring to think of them as just friends instead of two parts of a whole.

"Ichigo…" Rukia's rich alto interrupted his thoughts and he turned to find her standing at his bedside.

"Can't sleep?" he guessed, the brilliant light coming in his window illuminating her face.

"It's too cold in the closet and your sisters took the extra blankets."

Without a second thought he moved over, lifting his covers so that she could slide in. Feeling her cold feet, he hissed and mumbled under his breath before tucking the blankets around her tiny form. "You're an icicle, midget. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I was fine until the warmth of the bath wore off." Drawn by the heat of his body and reiatsu, Rukia snuggled as close as possible. She felt his sigh as he drew her into his embrace and smiled into his chest. "There was a time when you would have freaked out about sharing your bed with me."

"Yeah, well, I was young and stupid."

"And now you're older and stupid." She laughed softly at the sound of protest he made.

"I have to be smarter than I was back then," he argued. "I fell for you, didn't I?"

She felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes and decided to blame it on the alcohol still in her system. "Ichigo…"

Feeling the dip in her reiatsu, he turned so that he was leaning over her. "Don't cry," he said, making it both a demand and a plea. "I hate seeing you cry." If her brother's blade hadn't almost killed him that night she was forced to go back to the Soul Society, seeing the tears in her eyes as she walked away probably would have.

Rukia smiled, sighing against his lips as he kissed her and losing herself in the passion that began singing in her blood. "You're still drunk," she decided, knowing flowery words weren't his thing, despite the love sonnets he read.

"Probably," he agreed. Lifting his head to gaze at her, he became serious. Amber eyes blazing with an intensity usually saved for battle, he cupped her face and kissed her fiercely again. "I'm going to say this once so listen closely because I'll probably never say it like this again.

"Aishiteru," he whispered, his throat closing on the emotion he felt.

Violet eyes studied him, tears leaking from the corners. She pulled him tightly against her, unable to think of a response. She didn't need grand gestures, flowers on special occasions, or even him bending down on one knee. Rukia knew he loved her. Smiling as he relaxed into sleep, Rukia twined her fingers with his and settled herself against his broad chest. With one last sigh, she returned the sentiment with just as much emotion as he had given her. "Aishiteru."

And like a candle that is extinguished on a birthday cake, the wind blew clouds over the moon, shadowing a room where two lovers slept in peace.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I really wanted to add a funny epilogue to this about Ichigo entering his dorm but as I finished the chapter I realized that this was it. The story didn't need anything more and to go from this beautiful, emotional scene to a "Ha-ha" moment would just ruin it. I hope you enjoyed the story and now I am definitely going back to "TKA." _  
><em>And for those of you who didn't know, the phrase "Aishiteru" is an emotional way of saying "I love you" in Japanese. The Japanese don't say it often and Ichigo would probably only utter it two or three times in his life<strong> max<strong>, but I think it fits at the end._


End file.
